LOVE ME RIGHT
by dyoreo12
Summary: [INFORMASI LOVE ME RIGHT!] Berkisah tentang kehidupan Kim Jongin yang mempunyai masalah dengan sahabatnya dan Do Kyungsoo yang selalu berada disampingnya dengan status sahabat.. akankah status itu bisa berubah jika masalah Jongin usai? Apa alasan Kyungsoo tak bisa menerima cinta dari Jongin yang sangat tulus? KAISOO/HUNHAN/CHANBAEK/Slight!SEKAI/GENDERSWITCH
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Love Me Right**

 **Cast  
\- Kim Jongin [19]  
\- Do Kyungsoo [18]  
\- Oh Sehun [19]  
\- Byun Baekhyun [18]  
\- Park Chanyeol [18]  
\- Kim Jongwoon [31]  
\- Kwon Yuri [26]  
\- Xi Luhan [18]**

 **Other Cast  
\- All member BTS [18]  
\- All member The Ark [18]  
\- All member Ikon [18]  
\- Park Jungsoo [42]  
\- Jung Sooyeon [44]**

 **Cameo  
\- Jung Soojung [18]**

 **Genre  
\- School life  
\- Romance  
\- Drama  
\- Family  
\- Friendship**

 **THIS IS GENDERSWITCH FOR EXO OTP**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SIDERS**

•••

 **HAPPY READING**

•••

Pagi yang cerah di kota Seoul.. banyak anak-anak yang memulai semester yang baru dengan semangat yang baru tentunya.. tak terkecuali seorang siswa yang memakai seragam Junior High School tengah menyenderkan kepalanya ke kaca bus sambil terus-menerus menghela napas.

"Ya! Kim Jongin!"

Jongin menegakkan kepalanya, menatap seorang gadis bereyeliner yang baru saja memasuki bus dengan permen karet yang berada di mulutnya.

"Semangat! Semangat! Apa ini wajah anak yang masuk hari pertama setelah libur satu bulan?" Komentar gadis itu.

Jongin tersenyum kecil, "Hm.. arra.."

"Kau tahu.. kemarin waktu libur aku belajar beberapa halaman di buku."

Jongin hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun sampai tak lama bus yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di halte sekolah mereka.

"Kau sehat kan Jongin-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir setelah mereka turun dari bus.

"Eo.. nan gwenchana,"

"Ck.. ya sudah.. aku duluan ya, aku harus bertemu Kyungsoo dulu di perpustakaan." Ujar Baekhyun, ia menepuk punggung Jongin dan sedikit berlari ke arah gedung perpustakaan yang memang berbeda gedung dengan gedung sekolah.

Jongin menghela napas, rasanya berat sekali masuk ke tempat yang sama sekali ia tidak sukai dari dulu, namun ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam sekolah dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.. kelas 2-4.

•

 **LOVE ME** **RIGHT**

•

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya saat ia sudah sampai di dalam perpustakaan, ia tersenyum ketika melihat sosok mungil duduk di dekat jendela, "Kyungsoo-ya.."

Baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menepuk bahu nya membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak kaget namun tersenyum ketika mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun lah yang menyapanya.

"Kajja.." Bisik Baekhyun bersemangat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia merapikan buku-bukunya sebelum mengikuti Baekhyun yang sudah sangat bersemangat masuk ke kelas paling berisik dan disebut neraka bagi para guru-guru.. kelas 2-4.

"Pagi!" Seru Baekhyun ramah, ia melakukan high five dengan Hoseok dan Jimin yang memang sama hebohnya dengan dia.

"Kau tampak lebih gemuk Jimin-ah.. aku benar?" Ungkap Baekhyun.

"Eo.. aku makan banyak saat liburan,"

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil terkekeh kecil lalu duduk dibelakang Kyungsoo.

"YA! YA! YA!"

Semua kepala dikelas langsung menatap Taehyung yang baru saja masuk ke kelas dengan pandangan malas.

"Hei alien! Ini hari pertama! Jangan berisik!" Komentar Suji yang duduk di barisan kedua dari depan.

Taehyung mencebikan bibirnya, "Ck.. apa kau tahu huh hari ini akan ada wali kelas baru untuk kita?"

Suji mengangkat kepala dari ponsel digenggaman tangannya dan membulatkan matanya, "Lagi?"

"Hm.. tak apa.. kurasa kali ini wali kelas kita akan tahan menghadapi kita." Ujar Taehyung.

"Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya kita ganti wali kelas dan mereka berhenti paling lama satu minggu setelah mengajar kita." Komentar Chanyeol.

"Ketua.. jangan pesimis begitu! Siapa tahu benar apa yang dikatakan si alien ini kalau wali kelas kita kali ini lebih sabar." Balas Jinhwan.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli, dalam hati ia berharap supaya apa yang dikatakan Taehyung dan Jinhwan akan menjadi kenyataan karena selama satu semester kemarin entah sudah berapa guru yang menjadi wali kelas mereka dan guru-guru itu hanya tahan menjadi wali kelas mereka selama satu minggu itupun paling lama.. rekor mereka yang terbaru adalah dua hari dan guru bernama Kim Hyoyeon itu langsung memberikan surat pengunduran diri.

"Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan kedatangan wali kelas kita yang baru eo?" Tawar Hanbin.

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata malas, "Tak perlu.. kalau nanti guru itu hanya tahan dua hari seperti Kim Hyoyeon uang kita akan terbuang sia-sia,"

"Wooo! Si cerdas Do Kyungsoo mengeluarkan pendapat!" Seru Yoongi heboh.

Baekhyun mendelik, "Aish.. diamlah!"

Diam-diam Kyungsoo melirik seorang yang duduk diujung kelas, ia menghela napas saat melihat orang itu hanya tidur di kursinya seakan tak peduli dengan masa depannya.

Baekhyun menepuk pundak Kyungsoo sehingga ia mengalihkan pandangannya, "Kyungsoo-ya.. pulang sekolah temani aku ke toko musik ya? Aku mau memberi album SHinee yang terbaru," Ujar Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, "Eo.."

•

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

•

"Ah.. kau sudah datang." Ujar guru Im Yoona.

Gadis berambut panjang yang wajahnya sedikit mirip dengannya mengangguk dengan senyum tipisnya, "Apa aku terlambat?"

Yoona menggeleng, "Aniyo.. kajja!"

Yoona mengajak guru itu ke ruang guru dan memperkenalkannya pada beberapa guru disana sampai akhirnya kepala sekolah masuk ke dalam ruang guru.

"Selamat pagi." Sapanya.

Semua guru langsung duduk dimeja yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk rapat di ruang guru, tak terkecuali dengan guru baru yang baru bergabung.

"Jadi.. apa guru Kwon sudah disini?"

"Aku.. aku disini.." Ujar guru baru itu.

"Bagus.. perkenalkan ini guru Kwon Yuri.. ia akan mengajar sastra di kelas junior dan akan menjadi wali kelas juga,"

Yuri sedikit kaget, wali kelas? Dia?

"Maaf.. tapi.. apa aku tidak salah dengar kalau Anda mengatakan aku adalah wali kelas?"

"Tidak.. kau tidak salah dengar, kau akan menjadi wali kelas, kelas 2-4.. kalau begitu silahkan bersiap-siap karena pertemuan pagi akan dimulai lima menit lagi."

Setelah kepala sekolah keluar semua guru menatap Yuri dengan pandangan khawatir yang membuatnya bingung, Yoona menepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Semoga kau berhasil."

"Wae? Apa ada yang salah dengan kelas 2-4?"

"Asal kau tahu saja guru Kwon.. kelas itu adalah kelas paling ribut dan berisi siswa-siswa dengan nilai dibawah rata-rata walaupun tak semuanya." Jelas guru Choi Sooyoung.

Yuri menatap Yoona mencoba membantah ucapan guru Choi namun Yoona hanya mengangguk menyemangati teman lamanya di sekolah menengah itu, Yuri menghembuskan napasnya.. hari-hari menyulitkannya seperti nya akan segera dimulai.

•

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

•

Yuri sudah berada didepan kelas 2-4, ia menghembuskan napasnya lalu membuka pintu kelas itu,

satu detik..

dua detik..

Mulut Yuri ternganga ketika melihat keadaan kelas, ada yang lari-lari, ada yang teriak-teriak, ada yang membuka salon tak jelas, ada yang sibuk main dengan ponselnya, ada yang.. huft.. Yuri benci murid seperti ini.. ada yang tidur.

Yuri berdeham mencoba menghentikan murid-muridnya namun seperti nya tidak berhasil, ia berjalan ke meja guru dan diam disana mengamati muridnya satu-persatu dan meredam amarahnya yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Anak-an-"

"YAK! KIM YUNA KEMARIKAN HAIR DRY-ERKU!" Teriak Jeon Minju.

"ANAK-ANAK!"

"JEON JUNGKOOK! AKU PINJAM PR MATEMATIKAMU!" Seru Taehyung.

BRAKK

"KELAS EMPAT!" Bentak Yuri sambil menggebrak meja menggunakan buku pelajaran yang membuat murid-murid seketika terdiam, Yuri tersenyum miring.

"Aku wali kelas baru kalian.. Kwon Yuri imnida." Ujar Yuri memperkenalkan diri.

"Oooh.." Gumam kelas empat bersamaan.

Jimin mengangkat tangannya, "Ya Park Jimin?" Tanya Yuri.

"Ssaem! Ssaem cantik!" Puji Jimin membuat seluruh kelas gaduh, Yuri memutar bola matanya malas namun tetap memaksakan senyumnya.

"Terima kasih Jimin-ah." Yuri menatap bingung pada satu kursi kosong ditengah kelas antara Chanyeol dan Hoseok.

"Itu kursi Oh Sehun ssaem!" Jelas Baekhyun mengerti arah tatapan mata Yuri.

"Huh? Dia tidak masuk kelas?"

"Dia memang masuk semau dia ssaem." Celetuk gadis bername tag Xi Luhan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yuri bingung.

"Entahlah.. lagipula untuk apa mengurusi Oh Sehun? Di kelas ini dia hanya sampah." Ujar Yujin tak perduli.

Jongin tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya menatap Yujin tajam, "JAGA UCAPANMU!"

Yujin mendengus tak takut, "Apa yang harus kujaga eo? Kau.. dan Oh Sehun itu sama.. sama-sama.. SAMPAH!" Jelas Yujin dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kau benar-benar!" Desis Jongin, ia baru saja hendak melempar buku pelajaran milik Chanyeol kalau Yuri tidak berseru.

"Kim Jongin! Keluar dari kelasku!"

Jongin mendesis dan berjalan keluar kelas lalu menutup pintunya kasar.

"Dan kau Jung Yujin! Temui aku setelah ini."

Yujin mendelik malas pada wali kelas barunya itu.

Sedangkan Chanyeol? Ia sedikit tersentak dengan wali kelas barunya yang ternyata cukup.. galak?

SREKK

Pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakkan seorang murid dengan kulit putih nya berjalan memasuki kelas tanpa menghiraukan kehadiran Yuri disana.

"Oh Sehun." Panggil Yuri.

Sehun yang hendak tidur mengangkat wajah datarnya menatap Yuri tak tertarik.

"Kau pikir jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam setengah delapan."

Yuri menghembuskan napas kesal akan tingkah Sehun, "Ketua kelas."

"Ne?" Jawab Chanyeol.

"Apa yang biasa kau lakukan jika ada siswa yang terlambat?" Tanya Yuri tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun.

"Membayar dana kelas.."

"Oh Sehun, bayar dana itu sebagai sanksi keterlambat-"

"Shireo!" Sela Sehun.

"Mwo?"

"Shireo!" Ujar Sehun mengulangi ucapannya.

"Ya Oh Sehun!" Seru Yuri.

SREKK

Jongin berjalan masuk ke kelas menuju meja Chanyeol, ia mengeluarkan uang 5000 won dan menaruhnya di meja Chanyeol lalu kembali berjalan keluar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Yuri memejamkan matanya sesaat, ia sungguh muak dengan anak-anak ini tapi dia tidak boleh melakukan kekasaran.

"Ssaem.." Panggil Kyungsoo.

Yuri membuka matanya, "Ne Kyungsoo-ya?"

"Maafkan Jongin akan perilakunya.."

Semua mata di kelas itu terbuka lebar, bahkan wajah datar Sehun menatap wajah Kyungsoo dengan sarat bingung.

"Kenapa kau yang minta maaf? Kau tidak salah Kyungsoo."

"Aku.. pokoknya aku minta maaf ssaem,"

Yuri mengangguk kecil, "Baiklah.." Pandangannya beralih kembali pada Sehun, "Temui aku ke ruang konseling."

"Kalau begitu sampai disini pertemuan pagi kita, kalian bisa mulai menyiapkan diri untuk pelajaran selanjutnya."

Chanyeol berdiri, "Perhatian." Ia melirik sekelilingnya dan melanjutkan, "Menunduk."

"Gamsahamnida.."

Yuri keluar kelas diikuti Yujin dan Sehun dibelakangnya, Jongin juga sudah kembali ke kursinya dan kembali tidur.

"Kyung.. boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun bingung, "Wae?"

"Kenapa membelanya?"

"Membela?" Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak kemudian sadar, "Oh.. gwenchana, aku hanya.. tidak mau kelas kita selalu mempunyai image yang buruk terus,"

Baekhyun menyelidik, "Jinjja?"

"Kau tak percaya padaku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Percaya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu kembali menghadap kedepan sebelum sempat mencuri satu lirikan pada pemuda diujung kelas yang tengah menutup matanya itu.

 _'Kapan kau berubah Kim Jongin..?'_

•

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

•

Yuri meletakan dua lembar kertas dihadapan Yujin dan Sehun, "Tulis permintaan maaf kalian disini.. depan belakang penuh!"

"Ssaem! Aku akan ketinggalan pelajaran!" Protes Yujin.

"Siapa yang membuatmu disini Jung Yujin? Dirimu sendirikan? Terima resiko nya jika kau tidak bisa menjaga mulutmu itu."

Yujin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mulai mengambil pulpen lalu menuliskan permintaan maafnya berbeda dengan Sehun yang hanya menatap kertas dan pulpennya.

"Oh Sehun.. jangan membuatku memanggil orang tuamu." Desis Yuri.

Sehun membuang napasnya lalu dengan terpaksa mengambil pulpennya dan mulai menuliskan permintaan maafnya.

Yuri tersenyum senang didalam hatinya, bagaimanapun ia sudah bisa mengatasi masalah di kelas pagi ini dengan cukup baik.

•

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

•

 _KRINGGG_

"Baiklah pelajarannya cukup sampai disini." Ujar Yoona.

Chanyeol berdiri, "Perhatian."

"Menunduk."

"Gamsahamnida."

Murid-murid mulai berhamburan keluar kelas karena perut mereka yang meminta untuk diisi tapi Jongin tetap saja tidur dimeja nya tak perduli dengan perutnya yang keroncongan belum diisi sejak pagi.

"Kyungsoo-ya ayo kita ke kantin." Ajak Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dari buku dan tersenyum, "Kau duluan saja.. satu soal lagi,"

Baekhyun mendengus, "Soal terus.. ini baru hari pertama Kyung!"

"Tapi disemester dua sayangku Byun Baek."

"Arra.. arra.. aku duluan ya.." Pamit Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menunggu Baekhyun sampai keluar kelas lalu mengeluarkan kotak bekal berwarna biru dari tas nya.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati seorang pria di ujung kelas dan menyetuhkan telapak tangannya pada lengan lelaki itu membuat lelaki berkulit tan itu membuka matanya dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Mwo?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menaruh kotak bekal itu di meja Jongin, "Makan." Kyungsoo hendak menyusul Baekhyun ke kantin namun suara Jongin menghentikannya.

"Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya, menatap Jongin bingung.

"Kenapa memberikan kotak bekal padaku?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "Hanya bentuk sopan-santun."

"Sopan santun?" Jongin mendengus dengan senyum miringnya, "Ok.. terima kasih sopan santunnya,"

"Ah.. satu hal lagi.."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo serius, "Apa?"

"Jangan bertindak bodoh lagi."

"Oh, kau peduli padaku sekarang?"

Kyungsoo berdencih, "Kau tidak ingin kuperdulikan? Oke!" Kyungsoo membalikan badannya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Jongin berdiri dari duduknya dan menahan lengan Kyungsoo, "Hajima.."

"Apa lagi Jongin-ah?" Tanya Kyungsoo sebal.

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dan menaruh dagunya di bahu Kyungsoo, "Gomawo.. saranghae.."

Kyungsoo diam-diam tersenyum, tapi ia melepaskan pelukan Jongin dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jongin.

"Makanlah.. aku akan ke kantin."

Jongin mengangguk, ia melihat Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum sebelum meninggalkannya sendiri di kelas.

Jongin kembali ke tempat duduknya dan membuka kotak bekal dari Kyungsoo, ia tersenyum kecil.

Ayam goreng..

Kyungsoo memang sangat mengerti dirinya.. hanya Kyungsoo dan orang itu yang mengerti dirinya..

Orang yang sudah menjadi temannya sejak SD.. tapi sekarang entah kemana.

•

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

•

"Baekhyun-a!" Seru Kyungsoo mengagetkan Baekhyun.

"Ish! Neo!"

"Mwoya?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengambil duduk disamping Baekhyun dan meletakan piring makan siangnya di meja.

"Lama sekali kau.." Gumam Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mulai memakan makanannya, "Eo.. soal terakhir agak sedikit sulit untukku,"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti, "Makanlah cepat sebe-"

"YA! YA! OH SEHUN SEDANG BERKELAHI DI SELASAR!" Seru seorang siswa bernametag Kim Jongdae.

"Mworago? Dengan siapa?" Tanya Go Ara.

"KIM JONGIN!"

Uhukk!

Kyungsoo tersedak makanannya bersamaan dengan nama Jongin yang disebut, ia meminum air mineral Baekhyun dan segera berlari meninggalkan kantin tanpa peduli Baekhyun yang memanggil-manggilnya dibelakang.

•

•

•

•

 **TBC / END**

•

•

•

•

 **Hello~  
Bukannya beresin ETC malah publish ff baru wkwkwk.. Maafin akuuu kekeke,, abisnya konsep ff ini udh kebayang-bayang mulu di otak dan tanganny udh gatel buat ngetiknya juga jadi.. dibuat aja deh ff nya.. Maaf yaa kalau ada yg gasuka castnya, abis menurut aku tuh cuma mereka yang cocok jd cast di ff ini..**

 **Kalau review nya bagus nanti aku lanjut barengan sama ETC cuma kalau review nya dikit terpaksa ff ini aku end smp disini aja, tapi ETC tetep aku lanjutin smp akhir ko..**

 **Ditunggu review nya ! ^.^**

 **Annyeong!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : LOVE ME RIGHT**

 **Cast  
\- Kim Jongin [19]  
\- Do Kyungsoo [18]  
\- Oh Sehun [19]  
\- Byun Baekhyun [18]  
\- Park Chanyeol [18]  
\- Kim Jongwoon [31]  
\- Kwon Yuri [26]  
\- Xi Luhan [18]**

 **Other Cast  
\- All member BTS [18]  
\- All member The Ark [18]  
\- All member Ikon [18]  
\- Park Jungsoo [42]  
\- Jung Sooyeon [44]**

 **Cameo  
\- Jung Soojung [18]**

 **Genre  
\- School life  
\- Romance  
\- Drama  
\- Family  
\- Friendship**

 **THIS IS GENDERSWITCH FOR EXO OTP**

 **DLDR!**

 **DON`T BE SIDERS**

•••

 **HAPPY READING**

•••

 _Preview Chap 1_

 _"YA! YA! OH SEHUN SEDANG BERKELAHI DI SELASAR!" Seru seorang siswa bernametag Kim Jongdae._

 _"Mworago? Dengan siapa?" Tanya Go Ara._

 _"KIM JONGIN!"_

 _Uhukk!_

 _Kyungsoo tersedak makanannya bersamaan dengan nama Jongin yang disebut, ia meminum air mineral Baekhyun dan segera berlari meninggalkan kantin tanpa peduli Baekhyun yang memanggil-manggilnya dibelakang._

•••

Chapter 2

Ketika Kyungsoo sampai didepan selasar kelasnya, sudah banyak murid-murid lain yang memenuhi selasar itu sehingga tubuh kecilnya tidak bisa melihat apapun didepan sana.

"Eo.." Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya saat ada kedua tangan yang membimbing bahunya untuk berjalan maju kedepan, ia tersenyum ketika menyadari Chanyeol lah yang membantunya.

"Gomawo." Gumam Kyungsoo, Chanyeol tersenyum singkat lalu berlalu begitu saja.. sepertinya akan membantu Baekhyun menemuinya.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo kini menatap pemandangan yang menyakitkan.. kedua orang yang dulu bersahabat itu kini bahkan saling memukul dan sesekali mengucapkan umpatan yang kasar, tanpa sadar air mata mulai menetes dari mata bulat Kyungsoo.

"Hajima!" Seru Kyungsoo.

Percuma.. mereka tak berhenti malah semakin bersemangat untuk memukul satu sama lain, Kyungsoo melihat sekelilingnya dan menemukan Luhan yang tampak shock ditempatnya.

"Luhan-ah.. panggil Yuri ssaem!"

Luhan hanya diam ditempatnya menatap kosong kedepan, Kyungsoo memegang kedua bahu Luhan, "Luhan! Pangggil Yuri ssaem!"

"Eo.. eoh..?"

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Semua terdiam mendengar suara itu.. suara kepala sekolah mereka, Jung Sooyeon.

"BUBAR!"

Murid-murid mulai berhamburan masuk ke dalam kelas begitupun dengan Kyungsoo yang mengajak Luhan masuk ke dalam kelas.

Sooyeon menatap Jongin dan Sehun bergantian dengan tatapan marah, "Pulang sekolah temui aku!" Desis Sooyeon dingin.

Jongin dan Sehun menghela napasnya pelan.. mereka tahu ini tidak benar.. sangat tidak benar.

•

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

•

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Luhan?! Kenapa hanya diam?!" Seru Kyungsoo frustasi.

Luhan menarik napasnya lalu menghembuskannya, matanya menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo, "Aku hanya tak mau terseret masalah."

"Dan membiarkan mereka sekarang ditangan kepala sekolah? Kau gila?" Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau sekarang jadi membela mereka terus? Kau tahu kalau mereka adalah anak bermasalah.. biarkan saja mereka!"

"Aku tidak perduli dengan Oh Sehun! Tapi aku perduli dengan Kim Jongin!" Seru Kyungsoo lagi membuat semua siswa dikelas tersentak, begitu juga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih di ambang pintu kelas.

Luhan tersenyum miring, "Oho.. kau kekasihnya?"

"Aku temannya dan aku peduli padanya! Tidakkah kalian memiliki sedikit perasaan pada Jongin?! Dia bahkan sudah membantu kelas kita untuk menaikkan image kita di festival olahraga kemarin! Kalian tak ingat ia masuk ke rumah sakit gara-gara apa?! Kenapa kalian begitu kejam?!"

Semua nya terdiam, Kyungsoo berjalan cepat keluar kelas menuju ruang kesehatan karena ia yakin Kim Jongin ada disana.

"Kau tahu.. kupikir.. perkataan Kyungsoo ada benarnya." Ungkap Namjoon.

Hoseok mengangguk, "Yah.. Jongin memang berusaha mati-matian untuk mencetak poin padahal waktu itu kakinya sudah cedera."

Chanyeol masuk dan berdiri didepan kelas, "Teman-teman.. mari kita bantu Jongin untuk keluar dari masalah tadi.. karena yang salah adalah-"

"Oh Sehun? Yang salah Oh Sehun?" Sela Luhan.

"Diam kau Xi Luhan.. kami tak butuh pendapatmu!" Seru Yunhyeong.

Luhan menatap Yunhyeong sewot, "Kau pikir aku butuh pendapatmu tuan idiot?"

"Idiot kau bilang?!" Yunhyeong ingin sekali memotong bibir Luhan kalau Jiwon dan Donghyuk tak menahannya.

Baekhyun langsung masuk ke dalam kelas begitu menyadari Yuri berada dibelakangnya diikuti beberapa murid yang langsung duduk ditempatnya masing-masing.

Yuri berdiri didepan kelas, menghela napasnya kecewa, "Aku.. baru satu.. ah.. setengah hari menjadi wali kelas kalian, tapi apa sekarang ini? Kalian tahu betapa malunya aku kan?"

Junhoe mengangkat tangan, "Ssaem."

"Ne?"

"Bisa kita bantu Jongin untuk lepas dari masalah ini?"

Yuri mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Dia salah atau tidak?"

"Tidak/Salah!"

Yuri memijit keningnya pusing, "Aish.. jinjja," Yuri meniup poninya lalu menatap murid-muridnya, "Ok! Kita bantu Jongin, tapi bagaimana dengan Sehun? Dia bagian dari kelas ini juga."

"Ck.. aku bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi dengannya." Gumam Suji.

"Ya!" Seru Luhan.

"Ish.. diam-diam! Ok! Aku akan mengatasi masalah ini, dan kau Xi Luhan.. ikut denganku,"

"Aku? Wae?"

Yuri menatap Luhan tajam, "Ikut atau kau tidak kuanggap muridku."

Luhan mendengus kesal namun mengikuti Yuri keluar kelas.

Chanyeol hendak memberi salam namun Yuri sudah memberi kode untuk tidak melakukannya jadi ia kembali duduk di kursinya dengan tenang.

•

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

•

"Appo.." Rintih Jongin saat handuk basah yang diberikan Kyungsoo mengenai lukanya.

"Salahmu!" Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Ck.. kejam sekali.."

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana Sehun?"

"Entahlah.. ia langsung pergi."

"Hah.. aku merindukan Sehun yang dulu."

Jongin tersenyum kecil, "Tapi aku rasa aku ingin lebih sering berkelahi dengan Sehun saja kalau akhirnya aku bisa diperhatikan begini olehmu." Kekeh Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Jongin-ah.. apa alasan kalian? Aku yakin kalian pasti punya alasan kan?"

"Aku akan memberi tahunya kalau kau mau kencan seharian penuh denganku."

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata malas, "Ya.. jangan begitu, bagaimana kalau ahjussi dan ahjumma bersedih melihatmu begini?"

"Mereka tak akan begitu sedih karena kau ada disampingku."

"Disampingmu apanya? Aku bahkan bukan kekasihmu."

"Aku sudah mengatakan aku menyukaimu ah bahkan mencintaimu berkali-kali tapi kau tidak pernah menjawabnya." Aku Jongin, Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tak mau punya kekasih sepertimu."

"Waeyo?"

"Hobi berkelahi, malas belajar, bodoh, tukang tidur, apa yang bisa kubanggakan darimu huh?"

"Kau tahu cintaku bahkan lebih dari itu semua.."

Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakannya diwajah Jongin, ia menaruh handuknya di baskom berisi air hangat lalu menangkupkan kedua rahang Jongin dengan telapak tangannya.

"Itu tidak cukup Jonginie." Ia menyentil dahi Jongin dan memukul dada Jongin, "Obati lukamu sendiri.. aku muak denganmu,"

"Tapi kau suka kan?"

"Mworago?"

"Kau suka aku kan?"

"Percaya diri sekali.. cepat obati lukamu dan siapkan dirimu kalau-kalau nanti kepala sekolah akan mengancam mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah ini."

"Arraseo."

"Cha.. aku pergi dulu.."

Jongin menahan lengan Kyungsoo, "Bisa kau cium aku? Di pipi saja.. itu kekuatan untukku."

Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Jongin beberapa detik lalu melepaskannya, "Fighting!"

Jongin mengacak rambut Kyungsoo, "Saranghae."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lembut membalasnya.

•

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

•

"Jadi.. apa yang terjadi sehingga mereka bisa berkelahi?" Tanya Yuri membuka percakapannya dengan Luhan.

"Ssaem, kenapa bertanya padaku?"

"Karena aku tahu kau adalah alasan mereka berkelahi."

"Dari mana ssaem tahu? Ssaem jangan asal menebak."

"Perlu aku lihat cctv di selasar agar kau bisa menutup mulut kasarmu itu?"

Luhan menghela napas, "Tapi ssaem.."

"Di kelas hanya kau yang membela Sehun.. aku tahu kau melihat kejadiannya, jadi bisakah kau cerita? Aku akan membantu Jongin dan Sehun agar mereka tak dikeluarkan, tapi aku butuh penjelasan darimu." Pinta Yuri.

"Baiklah.. tapi ssaem, tolong rahasiakan ini?"

•

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

•

Yuri masuk ke ruangan Sooyeon takut-takut dan menundukan kepalanya dihadapan Sooyeon.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan kedua muridmu?"

Yuri membuka mulutnya, "Ah.. itu sebenarnya hanya kesalah pahaman saja dan karena mereka laki-laki jadi mudah terbawa emosi."

Mata Sooyeon menatap Yuri tajam, "Kau pikir aku bodoh? Ada cctv disana dan kalau sampai kau bohong aku bisa memecatmu."

Yuri menelan ludah kasar, "Ma.. maksudku ya mereka memang berkelahi karena.." Yuri menghembuskan napas, "Jadi Jongin sebenarnya sedang makan di kelas dan Luhan mengganggunya sehingga Jongin yang memang emosional marah dan hendak memukul Luhan tapi Sehun datang dan melindunginya sehingga jadinya.."

"Panggil orang tua Luhan." Putus Sooyeon.

"Ne?"

"Panggil orang tua Xi Luhan.. mereka begitu karena Sehun berusaha melindungi Luhan."

"Apa harus sampai memanggil orang tua? Aku bisa memberikan gadis itu sanksi."

"Apa kau kepala sekolahnya?"

"A.. ah? Baiklah akan kupanggil orang tuanya." Yuri menundukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Huft.. kenapa bisa ada kepala sekolah sedingin itu?" Keluh Yuri.

"Hm.. maaf.."

Yuri mengangkat kepalanya menatap seorang pria didepannya lalu tersenyum ramah, "Ya?"

"Dimana aku bisa bertemu kepala sekolah?"

"Ah.. apakah anda ayah Luhan? Aku baru saja mau menghubungi anda untuk datang ke sekolah." Ujar Yuri.

"Oh.. aku bukan orang tua tapi-"

"Ah.. Kim songsaenim sudah datang, mari ikut saya ke dalam." Ujar guru Park.

Pria itu berlalu melewati Yuri yang terdiam ditempatnya kaget, dia guru? Tapi penampilannya..? Apa ada guru memakai kaos biasa lalu blazer dan memakai celana jeans begitu?

Ah.. Yuri kau benar-benar akan gila..

Drrttt drrtttt

Yuri mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku blazernya lalu membaca pesan dari Chanyeol yang baru masuk.

 _From : Park Chanyeol  
Ssaem, Luhan tadi langsung pulang setelah bertemu dengan ssaem.. apa tidak apa-apa?_

Yuri mengehela napasnya lalu membalas pesan Chanyeol.

 _To : Park Chanyeol  
Gwenchana.. aku akan mengurusnya nanti._

Guru berambut panjang itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang guru untuk beristirahat sejenak.

•

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

•

Chanyeol membaca pesan balasan dari Yuri lalu kembali memasukan ponselnya ke saku blazernya.

"Chanyeol-ah." Panggil Jaein.

Chanyeol melirik Jaein yang berlutut disamping mejanya, "Mwo?"

"Bisa aku pinjam catatan pelajaran sosial guru Im? Aku ketinggalan banyak tadi karena papan tulisnya sudah dihapus." Pinta Jaein.

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia mengambil buku catatan miliknya di tas lalu memberikannya pada Jaein, "Ambilah.. ini gabungan catatan ku dan Kyungsoo, kau bisa membuat salinannya juga kalau kau mau." Ujar Chanyeol.

Jaein tersenyum manis, "Terima kasih ketua!"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke seseorang yang sudah menatapnya dari tadi, "Apa Byun Baek?"

"Apa-apaan memberi buku catatan pada Jaein?" Gumam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Maksudmu? Dia mau belajar kan sudah seharusnya aku membantu niatnya itu."

Baekhyun mendengus, "Sudah berapa kali sih kukatakan dia itu suka padamu? Dia itu hanya ingin dekat-dekat denganmu Park!"

"Lalu kenapa? Cemburu?"

"Mwo? Cemburu? Siapa? Aku? Ani!"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku tak masalah kan meminjamkan buku catatanku."

"Terserahlah!"

 _SREKKK_

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kelas lalu masuk ke dalam kelas dan berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sejenak lalu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Kyung.. gwenchanayo?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, "Gwenchana.. Baek, aku.."

"Tidak apa.. kau bisa cerita nanti, aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap cerita."

"Terima kasih Baekhyun-a.."

Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya, "Bukan masalah."

•

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

•

Ditempat lain seorang pria berkulit putih dengan santainya menyenderkan badannya ke tembok besar dan mengeluarkan bungkus rokok dari kantung celananya.

Pria bername tag Oh Sehun itu menyelipkan rokok pada bibirnya dan mengeluarkan pematik dari saku celana nya yang satu lagi, ia hendak menyalakan rokok itu kalau sebuah suara tidak mengintrupsi nya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau begini Sehun-ah?"

Sehun melirik pemilik suara itu sekilas namun tak memperdulikannya, ia menyalakan rokok nya namun sebuah tangan membuang rokok itu ke tanah dan menginjaknya dengan sepatu.

Mata Sehun menyala dan memegang kerah lawannya marah, "Jangan campuri urusanku!" Desis Sehun tak suka.

"Aku temanmu Oh Sehun!"

Sehun mendengus, ia melepaskan kerah pria didepannya dan meludah didekat sepatu pria itu, "Teman? Aku sudah menganggapmu mati semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu asal kau tahu Kim Jongin."

Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya disisi tubuhnya, "Aku minta maaf Sehun-ah.. aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Minta maaf?" Sehun menatap Jongin remeh, "Setelah kau merenggut impianku?"

"Sehun itu-"

"Jangan pernah campuri urusanku mulai sekarang, Sehun yang dulu sudah mati dan jangan pernah menganggapku temanmu lagi, urusi Kyungsoo-mu itu dan hidupmu sendiri."

Setelah berucap demikian Sehun berlalu meninggalkan Jongin sendirian di atap gedung sekolah dengan setetes air mata yang turun ke pipi pria berkulit tan itu.

•

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

•

Kyungsoo mengetuk-ngetukkan jari nya dimeja sambil menunggu seseorang yang sampai saat ini belum kembali ke kelasnya, hari sudah sore namun Kyungsoo masih betah menunggu orang itu di kelasnya sampai matanya menangkap sosok yang ditunggunya.

"Sehun-ah.." Panggil Kyungsoo.

Pria berwajah datar yang hendak mengambil tasnya itu menatap Kyungsoo sekilas sebelum Kyungsoo menahan lengannya.

"Lepas." Desis Sehun.

Kyungsoo menjauhkan tangannya, "Oke.. Sehun-ah aku butuh bicara denganmu."

"Tapi aku tak butuh."

"Jebal Sehun-ah."

Sehun menyampirkan tasnya dibahu dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja di dalam kelas yang menghembuskan napas kecewa.

 _Drrttt drrttt_

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dari saku blazer dan membuka pesan yang masuk dari Jongin.

From : Kim Jongin  
Ya, eodiseo?

Kyungsoo menarikan jari-jarinya diatas layar lalu mengirim pesan balasannya pada Jongin.

 _To : Kim Jongin  
Sekolah, wae?_

Tak lama masuk balasan dari Jongin..

 _From : Kim Jongin  
Turunlah, kuantar kau ke tempat part time_.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengambil tas dan sedikit tergesa turun ke bawah agar bisa segera bertemu dengan Jongin, tapi langkah kaki nya terhenti ketika berpapasan di tangga dengan seorang pria dengan mata sipitnya.

"Do Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo melirik sekelilingnya takut, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Mengajar tentu saja.. kau sekolah disini?"

Kyungsoo menatap pria itu malas, "Pura-pura tak mengenalku saja itu cukup." Kyungsoo melewati pria itu dan melanjutkan jalannnya ke lantai bawah.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya begitu sampai di lapangan parkir lalu menemukan punggung Jongin yang sedang membelakanginya, gadis bermata bulat itu berjalan mendekati Jongin dan mengagetkan pria tan itu.

"Aish.. mengagetkanku saja!" Gerutu Jongin namun ia menatap Kyungsoo bingung, "Kau dikelas dengan siapa? Kenapa bisa ada di kelas sampai jam segini?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, "Hanya ingin saja.. ayo kita ke tempat part time ku, akan kutraktir kau ramen kalau sudah sampai disana.. ah, tunggu.. bisa kita ke tempat part time Baekhyun dulu? Aku mau membeli bubble tea!"

Jongin hanya mengangguk lalu tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo yang terasa dingin mengingat ini sudah mulai memasuki musim semi.

"Tadi aku bertemu Sehun." Ujar Jongin membuka percakapan.

"Eo? Lalu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada datar sedatar-datarnya.

Jongin menghela napas, "Dia bilang.. dia sudah menganggapku mati tiga tahun lalu dan menyuruhku mengurusi hidupku sendiri dan juga kau."

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Apa sih mau nya dia? Kau sudah berbaik hati membayarkan dana kelas dan meminta maaf berkali-kali untuknya tetapi kenapa dia masih begitu?" Kyungsoo menoleh menatap Jongin, "Aku.. bolehkah aku membenci nya Jongin? Aku sudah tak tahan dengan sikapnya."

Jongin menggeleng, "Dia temanku Soo.. sampai kapan pun dan bagaimanapun sikapnya padaku, aku akan berusaha untuk membuatnya dapat memaafkan kesalahanku."

"Bagaimana tadi bertemu kepala sekolah?" Tanya Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Jongin mengangguk-ngangguk, "Dia bilang kalau aku seperti itu lagi aku akan dikeluarkan." Jawabnya santai sambil mengikuti Kyungsoo yang masuk ke dalam bus.

"Kalau begitu jangan lakukan lagi." Balas Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangkat bahu dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Aku serius." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya lalu meringis, "Hm.. bagaimana ya?"

"Ish.. Kim Jongin!"

"Ok.. tapi satu syarat!"

"Apa?"

"Terus disampingku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Arra."

"Sehun sudah meninggalkan ku, appa dan eomma juga, dan aku tak mau kehilangan kau juga." Jongin bergumam lirih dengan matanya yang menyiratkan pandangan kesedihan yang membuat siapapun merasa sakit.

"Aku tahu Jongin.. aku janji!"

"Benar ya?"

Kyungsoo menepuk kepala Jongin dua kali, "Janji."

•

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

•

Yuri melepaskan sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah lalu menyalakan lampu di apartementnya, wanita itu menghempaskan dirinya di sofa dan menghela napas nya suara kepala sekolah itu masih terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya.

 **Flashback**

 _"Ini Kim Jongwoon.. dia guru sastra baru di sekolah ini sama sepertimu, guru Kim masuk kesini berdasarkan rekomendasi dari ibu Chanyeol.. lagipula dilihat dari pengalamannya guru Kim memang mempunyai pengalaman yang cukup bagus."_

 _Yuri menatap Jongwoon dan Sooyeon bergantian, "Lalu..?"_

 _"Kalau tak keberatan aku ingin kau digantikan oleh guru Kim menjadi wali kelas 2-4."_

 _"Ne?" Yuri tersenyum kaku, "Tapi kenapa..? Aku, maksudku aku bahkan baru menjadi wali kelas di kelas itu satu hari dan-"_

 _"Karena itu guru Kwon, kalau baru satu hari kurasa murid-murid akan mudah melepaskanmu."_

 _"Kepala sekolah, aku jadi tak enak kalau begini.. bagaimana kalau kita lihat dulu selama satu minggu bagaimana keadaan kelas dipegang guru Kwon, kalau terjadi banyak masalah.. terserah Kepala sekolah." Jongwoon membuka suaranya._

 _Sooyeon mengangguk menyetujui, "Baiklah.. kau setuju kan guru Kwon?"_

 _Yuri hanya tersenyum kalaupun ia menolak juga percuma, ia akan di pojokkan habis-habisan oleh Sooyeon._

 **Flashback End**

Yuri menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya, mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah.. ah, bukan hanya tubuhnya.. tapi juga batinnya mengurusi berbagai permasalahan yang sudah mendatanginya di hari pertamanya di sekolah Junior High School.

•

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

•

Chanyeol baru saja sampai didepan apartementnya dan menghela napas sebelum menekan pin apartementnya.

"Oh! Kau sudah pulang?" Ujar Lee Minyoung yang kini menjadi Park Minyoung.

Chanyeol memaksakan senyumnya, "Ne.. eomma tadi ke sekolah?"

Minyoung tampak masih sibuk menata meja makan, "Kau mau makan atau mau mandi dulu sayang?" Tanya Minyoung tak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya ia dengar.

"Mandi saja." Jawabnya, pria tinggi itu langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya, meninggalkan eomma nya yang masih sibuk sendiri itu.

•

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

•

"Ya Byun Baekhyun! Kenapa bisa jadi begini?!" Seru seorang manager cafe sehingga beberapa pengunjung melihat kearahnya.

Baekhyun ingin sekali memukul atasannya itu yang sering sekali meneriakinya, "Mianhae sajangnim.. tadi aku terburu-buru jadi sedikit tidak rapi mengemasnya." Jelas Baekhyun.

Manager cafe itu melemparkan cup bubble tea pada Baekhyun, "Berapa kali kau melakukan kesalahan huh?"

"Aku minta maaf sajangnim.. lain kali aku tak akan seperti ini lagi."

"Minta maaf saja terus Nona Byun, ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya kau membuat kesalahan!" Seru managernya.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, ia rasa ini adalah hari terakhirnya bekerja disini.

"Kemasi barangmu Nona Byun! Kau dipecat!"

"Tunggu! Apa salah Baekhyun?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang baru tiba bersama Jongin disampingnya.

Manager cafe itu menunjuk cup bubble tea yang sudah rusak tepat disamping kaki Baekhyun, Jongin mengambilnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Apa hanya karena ini kau bisa memecat temanku? Manager macam apa kau?" Sungut Kyungsoo.

"Diam kau bocah!"

Kyungsoo merebut cup bubble tea dari tangan Jongin dan melemparkannya pada manager cafe itu membuat Baekhyun dan Jongin tersentak kaget begitupun dengan beberapa pengunjung cafe.

"Kurang ajar!" Manager itu hendak memukul Kyungsoo kalau Jongin tak menahan tangannya.

"Berikan pesangon Baekhyun sekarang dan kami akan pergi dari sini." Ujar Jongin tenang, ia melepaskan tangan manager itu kasar.

Manager itu mengeluarkan amplop dari saku celananya dan meleparkan nya ke wajah Baekhyun, "Keluar dari cafeku."

"Cafemu?" Gumam Baekhyun, "Kau tak sadar? Kau bahkan hanya sekedar manager! Tak tahu malu."

Baekhyun mengambil tas sekolahnya dan mengambil cup bubble tea yang masih tersisa sedikit lalu menuangkannya diatas kepala managernya itu, Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang melihat bahkan menahan tawanya.

"Kau tahu? Aku bahkan bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih bagus dari ini!" Desis Baekhyun lalu mengajak Kyungsoo serta Jongin keluar dari cafenya.

"Wow.. itu keren sekali Baekhyun-ah." Puji Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mendengus, "Aku sudah muak dengan manager idiot itu.. mengomeli ku terus, dia pikir aku bisa melakukan segala hal dengan sempurna? Aku juga manusia!" Kemudian Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan senyumnya.

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Sudah melindungi Kyungsoo tadi.. kalau tidak ada kau, Kyungsoo bisa dipukul tadi."

Jongin tersenyum, "Sama-sama.. kau tak apa-apa kan Baek?"

"Aku baik-baik saja.."

"Lalu sekarang kau mau bekerja dimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menghela napas, "Itulah yang sedang kupikirkan."

"Bagaimana bekerja ditempatku? Kurasa.. Jungsoo ahjussi bisa menerima mu di kedai ramennya." Saran Kyungsoo, Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Jeongmal?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, Baekhyun merangkul sahabatnya itu dengan senyum yang mengembang, "Gomawo! Jinjja gomawo!"

Jongin tersenyum melihat kelakuan kedua gadis itu, ah.. kapan ia bisa memiliki persahabatan seperti dulu lagi? Ia merindukan masa-masa memiliki sahabat.

•

•

•

•

 **TBC**

•

•

•

•

 **Chapter 2 update!~**

 **Wow.. ganyangka sama respon readers semua yang ternyata mendukung ff ini ^.^ dan utk yg minta fast update apa ini udah fast? keke.. Maaf ya gabisa dibales satu" T.T tp aku baca koo..**

 **Buat yg nanya apa masalah Sehun ma Jongin? Apa ngerebutin kyungsoo? Nah.. disini udh mulai kebaca belum masalahnya apa? dan kenapa Soo ga ngebales ucapan cinta Jongin? Terus hubungan JongSoo apa? Sama kenapa umur Jong sm Hun ko 19 sedangkan yg lain nya 18? Nanti akan terjawab seiring berjalannya ff ini ko hehe..**

 **Jadi terus review+follow+fav ya yg banyak supaya vella makin semangat ngelanjutin ff ini.. makasih banyak ya yg udh review di chap kmrn.. terus yg udh fav+follow jg makasih banyak!~ Buat siders.. ayo keluar dan berikan review mu untuk vella yg imut ini hehe..**

 **Okay see you at chap 3  
Annyeong!~**

 **Big Thanks  
To  
ViraaHee, BaconieSonjay, kyunginchity, chocohazelnut07, ariviavina6, dwiihae, Ocha Soo, cute (Guest), risaaa (Guest), ChanHunBaek, whenKmeetK, Kaicakim (Guest), Guest, kaisoohun (Guest), Kaisooship, , KaisooSquishy, Kim YeHyun, NHAC, ParkJitta, BaekhyunKyungsoo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : LOVE ME RIGHT**

 **Cast  
\- Kim Jongin [19]  
\- Do Kyungsoo [18]  
\- Oh Sehun [19]  
\- Byun Baekhyun [18]  
\- Park Chanyeol [18]  
\- Kim Jongwoon [31]  
\- Kwon Yuri [26]  
\- Xi Luhan [18]**

 **Other Cast  
\- All member BTS [18]  
\- All member The Ark [18]  
\- All member Ikon [18]  
\- Park Jungsoo [42]  
\- Jung Sooyeon [44]**

 **Cameo  
\- Jung Soojung [18]**

 **Genre  
\- School life  
\- Romance  
\- Drama  
\- Family  
\- Friendship**

 **THIS IS GENDERSWITCH FOR EXO OTP**

 **DLDR!**

 **DON`T BE SIDERS**

•••

 **HAPPY READING**

•••

 _Preview Chapter 2_

 _"Bagaimana kalau bekerja ditempatku? Kurasa.. Jungsoo ahjussi bisa menerima mu di kedai ramennya." Saran Kyungsoo, Baekhyun menatapnya._

 _"Jeongmal?"_

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk, Baekhyun merangkul sahabatnya itu dengan senyum yang mengembang, "Gomawo! Jinjja gomawo!"_

 _Jongin tersenyum melihat kelakuan kedua gadis itu, ah.. kapan ia bisa memiliki persahabatan seperti dulu lagi? Ia merindukan masa-masa memiliki sahabat._

•••

Chapter 3

Ditempat lain terlihat seorang siswi Junior High School yang sedang duduk termenung ditaman dekat sungai Han, tangannya saling bertaut dan pikirannya bertebaran berbagai pikiran negatif yang mulai menghampirinya.

"Ah.. bagaimana ini?" Lirihnya.

 _Drrttt drrttt_

Gadis itu membuka pesan masuk diponselnya dan menghela napas frustasi.

 _From : Kwon songsaenim  
Xi Luhan orang tuamu akan dipanggil ke sekolah besok, beri tahu mereka._

Luhan mematikan ponselnya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas tanpa membalas terlebih dulu pesan dari wali kelasnya itu, air mata Luhan mulai menetes dari mata rusanya.. bagaimana ia menjelaskan pada orang tuanya? Mereka pasti akan kecewa kalau baru hari pertama di semester dua saja orang tuanya sudah dipanggil kesekolah.

Mata Luhan sedikit membulat melihat saputangan didepannya, kepalanya terangkat melihat pemilik saputangan itu.

"Se.. Sehun..?"

Sehun mengambil tangan kanan Luhan dan meletakkan sapu tangan itu ditelapak tangannya, "Uljima."

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya malu, gadis bermata rusa itu kembali mengangkat kepalanya lalu mencoba tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Terima kasih."

"Bukan masalah."

"Kau.. besok ke sekolah kan?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku tak tertarik sekolah.." Ia mengambil duduk disamping Luhan, "Aku tak mau bertemu orang itu."

Dahi Luhan berkerut, "Orang itu? Nugu?"

Sehun melirik Luhan sekilas sebelum berdiri dari duduknya dan memasukkan tangan ke saku celana, bersiap meninggalkan Luhan sebelum sebuah tangan memegang lengannya.

"Tak bisakah kau percaya padaku? Kau sudah percaya padaku dan melindungiku.. kali ini.. kali ini saja.. kau mau kan cerita padaku?" Ujar Luhan.

Sehun melepaskan tangan Luhan dari lengannya perlahan lalu tersenyum pada gadis bermata rusa itu, "Aku akan cerita, nanti.."

"Kapan?"

"Saat waktunya sudah tepat."

Luhan mendengus tapi kemudian ia mengangguk, "Arra."

•

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

•

"Woah! Ahjussi! Jinjja gomawo!" Pekik Baekhyun senang ketika Jungsoo dengan terbuka menerima nya kerja di kedai ramen yang sama dengan Kyungsoo.

Pria dengan senyum malaikat itu tersenyum ramah, "Tak masalah kau bisa mulai besok.. Jongin-ah kalau kau mau bekerja disini juga tak apa aku akan menerima mu dengan terbuka." Ujar Jungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi ratanya, "Ani.. aku kan sudah kerja,"

"Menjadi pengirim fast food? Itu melelahkan.. kalau disini kau bisa sedikit lebih santai dan pulang nya juga tidak terlalu malam." Sahut Jungsoo.

"Gwenchanayo ahjussi.."

"Tapi.. apa kau bekelahi lagi di sekolah? Wajahmu babak belur."

"Ah.." Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak apa.. aku sudah biasa,"

Kyungsoo datang dan menaruh dua mangkuk ramen dihadapan Jongin dan Baekhyun, "Ini.. aku traktir kalian berdua."

"Ehh? Aku akan bayar sendiri Kyung.. kau sudah banyak membantuku hari ini." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Itu guna nya sahabat kan? Sudahlah aku harus kembali ke dapur untuk membatu Yixing eonni memasak, kalau kalian mau pulang duluan tak apa." Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dan Jongin bergantian.

Jungsoo berdiri dari duduknya dan menyuruh Kyungsoo duduk, "Kyungsoo-ya, kau duduk saja dulu disini dan mengobrol sebentar.. kedaiku juga sedang tak begitu ramai,"

"Tapi ahjussi.."

"Tak menerima penolakan! Aku ke dapur dulu ya." Pamit Jungsoo, Baekhyun dan Jongin menundukkan kepala mereka sopan.

"Jadi.. bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau tadi berkelahi dengan Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Jongin menyumpit ramennya dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut, "Bukan masalah besar." Jawab Jongin santai.

"Kau pikir aku ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Kau bukan orang yang suka menggunakan fisik walaupun kau siswa bermasalah." Sungut Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin ikut meminta penjelasan.

"Hah.. arraseo.." Jongin meletakan sumpitnya dan mulai bercerita, dari awal sampai akhir, tak kurang dan tak lebih pada Kyungsoo juga Baekhyun.

"Cih.. sialan Luhan, kau terkena masalah gara-gara dia." Komentar Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah.. aku juga sudah biasa."

"Tapi aku heran.. kenapa Sehun mau ya melindungi Luhan? Apa mereka ada hubungan?" Celetuk Baekhyun lagi.

Kyungsoo membuka suaranya, "Tak usah dipikirkan.. mungkin dia hanya tergerak hatinya,"

"Benar.." Timpal Jongin.

"Ok.. tapi ada satu hal lagi yang mengganjal."

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut, "Apa?"

"Sebenarnya hubungan kalian berdua apa? Aku tahu kalian cukup dekat tapi.. hari ini kalian tak sedekat biasanya..?"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tergagap, namun Jongin segera menjawabnya, "Yah.. kami hanya berusaha mengakrabkan diri karena kami satu kelas."

"Huh? Jinjja?"

"Eo.. kau tak percaya padaku?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Baik.. aku percaya, tapi hanya perasaanku atau kalian memang sudah mengenal sejak lama?" Tebak Baekhyun.

 _Uhukk!_

Jongin tersedak ramennya sendiri mendengar tebakan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo memberinya air putih dan segera saja pria tan itu meneguknya hingga habis.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Kyungsoo, Jongin mengangguk.

"Jadi benar dugaanku? Kalian sudah kenal sejak lama? Bukan hanya di kelas empat ini? Kalian pernah sekelas sebelumnya?"

"Oh.. itu.." Kyungsoo bingung harus menjelaskan darimana karena memang pertemuannya dengan Jongin itu memang tidak terduga, "Aku dulu adik kelas Jongin sewaktu SMP."

"Mwo?!" Seru Baekhyun, "Adik kelas?!"

"Stt!" Jongin memperingatkan, "Jadi aku itu kakak kelas Kyungsoo waktu dia di SMP tapi karena aku tidak naik di kelas dua jadi yah.. kami seangkatan, tapi sebelum itu kami sudah saling mengenal karena.." Jongin menghela napas.

"Aku sudah menyukainya sejak Kyungsoo masuk ke kelas satu.."

Baekhyun menganga, jadi.. Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah mengenal sejak SMP dan Jongin sudah menyukainya sejak Kyungsoo baru masuk di kelas satu..? Astaga Baekhyun benar-benar tak menyangka.

"Wow.. aku benar-benar, terkejut." Gumam Baekhyun, "Jadi kalian sepasang kekasih?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak.. dia sahabatku."

"Sahabat? Yang benar saja! Tadi Jongin bilang dia bahkan sudah menyukaimu sejak kau kelas satu SMP."

"Itu.. aku tak pernah menerimanya sebagai kekasih." Lirih Kyungsoo.

"Jadi Jongin ditolak?" Tanya Baekhyun polos.

"Ya! Bukan seperti itu juga.. aku yakin Kyungsoo sebenarnya suka padaku."

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Yakin sekali kau! Sudahlah aku ke dapur dulu.. kalau kalian sudah selesai pulanglah dan belajar!"

Baekhyun melirik Jongin geli, "Hei! Bagaimana rasanya ditolak adik kelas sendiri?" Godanya.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun!" Seru Jongin kesal, Baekhyun hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

•

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

•

 _Tok Tok_

Chanyeol melirik ke pintu kamarnya malas, pasti eomma nya.

"Chanyeolie.. boleh eomma masuk?"

Benar kan? Chanyeol turun dari kasurnya dan membuka kan pintu untuk ibunya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, "Masuklah eomma.."

Minyoung masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengernyitkan dahinya lalu berbalik menghadap Chanyeol, "Chanyeolie.. kau tidak belajar? Tidak ada PR?"

"Aku sudah mengerjakannya eomma." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Minyoung terdiam sejenak lalu keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dan beberapa saat kemudian kembali lagi ke dalam kamar dengan beberapa buku ditangannya, ia menaruh buku-buku itu di meja belajar Chanyeol.

"Nah.. kau pelajari semuanya."

"Tapi eomma ini hari pertamaku sekolah, besok tak ada ulangan."

Minyoung mengulurkan tangan untuk mengelus pipi anaknya, "Belajar tak harus kalau ada ulangan saja sayang.. kalau kau mau masuk Universitas Seoul kau harus belajar yang rajin dari sekarang." Minyoung tersenyum, "Kalau begitu eomma keluar dulu ya."

Baru beberapa langkah Minyoung terhenti oleh ucapan Chanyeol, "Aku tak akan pergi ke Universitas."

Minyoung berbalik, menatap Chanyeol marah, "Jangan bicara sembarangan Park Chanyeol."

"Aku serius eomma." Chanyeol menghela napas, "Kalau eomma terus memaksaku, aku bisa saja kabur dari rumah seperti noo-"

 _PLAKK_

Minyoung menampar pipi Chanyeol sehingga timbul warna merah dipipi kanan Chanyeol yang menunjukkan betapa kerasnya tamparan itu, Minyoung membeku ditempatnya.. tangannya bergetar dan air matanya sudah siap menetes kapan saja.

"Tampar aku lagi eomma! Tampar kalau itu yang membuat eomma puas!" Seru Chanyeol, entah sejak kapan tapi pipi Chanyeol sudah dibasahi air mata.

Chanyeol kembali membuka mulutnya, "Kenapa eomma? Kenapa eomma selalu memaksaku?! Aku ingin menjadi anak SMA yang sewajarnya! Aku tak ingin disuruh belajar, tak ingin diantar dan dijemput oleh eomma, dan aku tak ingin selalu diawasi olehmu seperti anak TK!" Napas Chanyeol memburu, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah dan tangannya terkepal kuat, "Aku tak mau menjadi seperti noona.. tapi aku juga tak mau menjadi seperti ini!"

Tangis Minyoung pecah, wanita itu mendekati Chanyeol dan meraih Chanyeol ke dalam pelukannya, menangis di bahu Chanyeol sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut hitam legam milik Chanyeol, "Maafkan eomma sayang.. maafkan eomma.." Lirih Minyoung.

Wanita bermarga Park itu menjauhkan kepala Chanyeol dari pelukannya, "Cha.. sekarang kau belajar lah yang rajin, eomma akan mengupaskan buah untukmu ya."

Saat pintu tertutup Chanyeol mendesah kecewa, ia duduk ditepi kasurnya dan matanya tertuju pada sebuah frame foto di meja nakasnya.. ia merindukan kakak nya, sangat sangat merindukan kakaknya.

•

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

•

Pagi sudah kembali menyapa kota Seoul, dan Jongin sudah siap berangkat sekolah tapi perutnya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi jadi dia memakan ramen instan secara ekspres dan membuka celengan miliknya lalu mengambil uang 5000 won dari dalam celengannya setelah menimang-nimang berapa banyak uang yang perlu ia bawa ke sekolah.

"Ah! Aku bisa telat! Aish!" Rutuk Jongin, pria itu berlari sekuat tenaga menuruni tangga apartementnya, baru kali ini ia merutuki kamar apartementnya berada di lantai yang sangat tinggi.

Jongin bernapas lega begitu ia memasuki bus, ia melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk dikursi paling belakang dengan kepala menatap ke jalan raya, Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo dan berdeham.

"Oh Jongin." Kyungsoo memangku tasnya, "Duduklah."

"Kau naik bus?" Tanya Jongin tak percaya.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Biasanya kau naik taksi kan?"

"Oh.. aku sedang mencoba menabung," Balas Kyungsoo.

Jongin memutar bola matanya, "Oh ayolah Do Kyungsoo.. aku tahu kau berasal dari kalangan orang berada dan kau kerja part time hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu saja kan? Kau bahkan hanya digaji satu perempat bagian dari gaji karyawan di kedai Jungsoo ahjussi, jadi kenapa seorang putri keluarga Do bisa berada di dalam bus ini?"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "Apa sejelas itu?"

Jongin terkekeh, "Aku bertanya Do Kyungsoo.."

"Hah.. perusahaan appa sedang tak dalam keadaan yang baik jadi yah, begitulah.. aku rasa aku harus mulai membiasakan diri seandainya hal buruk akan terjadi kan." Ujar Kyungsoo disertai senyum menenangkannya walaupun Jongin tahu Kyungsoo pasti sedikit tertekan akan masalah ini.

"Jongin-ah.." Panggil Kyungsoo, Jongin hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tak jelas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bolos?"

Jongin tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya, bahkan absensi gadis disampingnya ini selalu bersih daripada anak yang lainnya dan sekarang ia ingin mengotori absensi nya dengan keterangan bolos pula? Apa Kyungsoo benar-benar tertekan?

"Kau.. apa kau sakit Soo?"

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Aniya.. aku sehat, aku hanya tak mau masuk hari ini, aku ingin membolos dan kurasa membolos bersamamu akan terasa menarik.. kau mau?"

Jongin mengangguk setuju, "Ah tapi.. apa ini berarti kita berkencan? Wah.. aku tersanjung!" Canda Jongin.

Kyungsoo memukul pundak Jongin, "Ish! Jangan percaya diri begitu! Aku hanya ingin membolos bersama bukan berarti kita berkencan ok?!"

Bus yang mereka tumpangi sudah berhenti di halte dengan sekolah mereka namun Jongin Kyungsoo tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya sampai akhirnya bus itu berhenti di halte dekat taman kota Seoul.

"Kau bawa uang memangnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat Jongin menariknya masuk ke dalam game center.

"5000 won."

Kyungsoo mendelik lalu mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari saku blazernya, "Cha.." Kyungsoo memberikan 20000 won pada Jongin.

"Aku bisa pulang jalan ka-"

"Aku yang mengajakmu bolos dan aku juga yang akan mentraktirmu hari ini!" Sela Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyung-"

"Jebalyo.."

Jongin menghembuskan napasnya, "Aku akan menggantinya besok."

"Terserah.." Jawab Kyungsoo tak acuh, Jongin mendelik sebal.

•

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

•

"Kim Jinhwan."

"Disini ssaem."

"Park Jimin."

"Hadir ssaem!"

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Hadir."

"Do Kyungsoo."

Tak ada jawaban, Yuri mengangkat wajahnya dan memperhatikan kursi kosong dibelakang Baekhyun.

"Do Kyungsoo belum datang?" Tanya Yuri.

"Kyungsoo tak pernah terlambat." Ujar Seokjin.

"Yah.. dia anak teladan!" Sahut Junhoe.

"Dia kebanggaan kelas empat, tidak mungkin dia telat." Hoseok menimpali.

Dan beberapa murid lainpun mulai ikut menyetujui, Yuri mengernyitkan dahinya bingung cukup banyak muridnya yang tak masuk hari ini.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa Kyungsoo sakit kemarin?"

"Ani.. dia baik-baik saja ssaem kemarin,"

Yuri tersenyum lembut, "Baiklah nanti kuhubungi dia."

Pandangan Yuri kembali ke pada murid-muridnya, "Baiklah pertemuan pagi selesai.. ketua kelas!"

Semua nya terdiam begitupun Yuri, ia baru menyadari kalau Chanyeol juga hari ini tak masuk sekolah.

"Wakil ketua!" Panggil Yuri.

Suji berdiri, "Perhatian." ia menatap teman-temannya sekilas, "Menunduk."

"Gamsahamnida." Seru kelas empat bersamaan, Yuri tersenyum dan keluar dari kelas lalu tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Jongwoon.

"Pagi guru Kwon." Sapa pria itu ramah.

Yuri tersenyum, "Pagi."

Yuri berjalan melewati guru Kim dan menuruni tangga untuk kembali ke ruang guru, ia mengambil ponselnya begitu duduk ditempatnya lalu mengirimkan pesan untuk beberapa muridnya yang tak masuk.

 _To : Xi Luhan  
Eodiseo? Aku tak mau melihatmu datang terlambat, masalah orangtuamu biarkan aku mengurusnya.. datanglah ke sekolah._

 _To : Oh Sehun  
Aku tak mau kau terlambat karena aku tahu kau tak akan membayar dana kelas, jadi datanglah sebelum aku marah._

 _To : Kim Jongin  
Kemana kau? Jangan berbuat ulah lagi karena aku sudah menyelamatkanmu kemarin.. datanglah ke sekolah._

 _To : Do Kyungsoo  
Kau sakit? Kenapa tak masuk? Kalau ada masalah datanglah ke sekolah dan temui aku, aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu._

 _To : Park Chanyeol  
Ketua kelas, ada apa eo? Kenapa tak masuk? Ada masalah? Datanglah ke sekolah dan cerita padaku.. aku akan mendengarkanmu_.

Yuri meletakan ponselnya dimeja dan memijit dahinya yang sedikit pening, ada apa dengan dua murid teladannya ini? Kalau Luhan, Sehun dan Jongin mereka baru terkena masalah jadi mungkin itu menjadi salah satu masalahnya mereka tak datang ke sekolah tapi Do Kyungsoo dan Park Chanyeol.. absensi mereka bahkan selalu bersih, pasti mereka ada masalah.

"Guru Kwon, bisa bantu aku menghitung akumulasi nilai siswa di semester satu?" Tanya Sooyoung.

Yuri mengangguk lalu menghampiri Sooyoung, "Bukannya mereka sudah dapat nilai akumulasinya sebelum liburan?"

"Iya.. ini untuk siswa yang nilai nya dibawah rata-rata jadi mereka bisa mengambil kelas sore."

"Oh.. kapan kelas sore akan dimulai?"

"Minggu depan, mengingat kita sudah masuk ke semester dua dan di semester dua kita tidak punya waktu yang cukup untuk menyiapkan murid-murid sehingga kelas sore harus cepat dilaksanakan." Jelas Sooyoung, Yuri mengangguk mengerti.

•

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

•

"Ya! Ya! Jongin-ah! Ke kiri! Ya!" Seru Kyungsoo heboh saat Jongin tengah bermain game balap mobil.

"Yah! Kubilang kau kurang ke kiri sehingga kau akhirnya menabrak pembatas dan kalah! Kau memang bodoh ya!" Maki Kyungsoo saat dilayar tertera tulisan 'YOU LOSE'.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tajam, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bermain dengan baik kalau suara Kyungsoo terus mengganggunya seperti itu.

"Ya.. ya.. terus saja ejek! Terus!" Balas Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengerjap kaget saat Jongin membentaknya, "Ya! Kenapa kau yang marah? Harusnya kan aku!" Keluh Kyungsok sambil mengejar Jongin.

"Kau mau main apalagi? Bagaimana kalau basket?" Tawar Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelumnya.

"Kau meledekku ya?"

"Meledek? Meledek apa?" Tanya Jongin bingung.

"Kau mengajakku main basket sudah tahu tubuhku ini pendek!"

Tawa Jongin pecah membuat Kyungsoo memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti kedepan yang menunjukkan kalau ia kesal.

"Aniya.. aku hanya menawarkan kalau kau tak mau, tak apa.. kita main yang lain."

"Ok kita main basket! Yang kalah traktir es krim!"

Jongin terkekeh melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang lucu itu, ia mengangguk setuju dan berjalan ke dekat mesin basket dan memasukan koin.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo terus berlomba mencetak angka sebanyak-banyaknya namun Kyungsoo sedikit kewalahan karena ring nya yang cukup tinggi ia jadi harus melompat setiap akan melempar bola sedangkan Jongin? Ia bahkan sudah mencetak 80 poin padahal waktunya masih tersisa 30 detik lagi.

Permainan berakhir dengan skor 113 dan 58, tentu saja Jongin yang menang sehingga bibir Kyungsoo kembali maju beberapa senti.

"Kau curang!" Tuduh Kyungsoo.

"Mwo? Kita mulai sama-sama dan waktunya juga sama.. dimana letak kecurangan yang kubuat?"

"Kaki dan tanganmu itu panjang! Itu yang curang!"

"Itu bukan curang.. itu takdir, jadi.. kalau takdirmu memiliki kaki dan tangan yang pendek ya jangan marah.. terima dengan lapang dada! Arra?" Jongin tertawa keras sambil menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menepis tangan Jongin malas lalu mendengus meninggalkan Jongin yang masih tertawa penuh kebahagiaan.

"Hajima! hajima!" Seru Jongin sambil menahan lengan Kyungsoo, ia sudah tak tertawa lagi tapi lebih tepatnya menahan tawa.

"Kalau masih mau tertawa, lepaskan saja! Membuat orang kesal saja!" Bentak Kyungsoo.

Jongin mundur selangkah dan mengerjap kaget, "M.. mianhae.. iya.. iya.. aku tidak tertawa lagi,"

"Kau mau es krim apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Es krim?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata, "Kau kan menang jadi aku harus mentraktirmu."

Jongin mengeluarkan uangnya dari dalam saku dan menaruhnya ditelapak tangan Kyungsoo, "Beli lah untukmu sendiri.. aku tak mau es krim,"

"Tapi kau tak bawa uang lagi kan."

"Aku tunggu di taman ya? Beli lah sesukamu rasa apa,"

Kyungsoo menatap uang ditangannya dan punggung Jongin yang mulai menjauh bergantian, Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil melihat sikap Jongin yang selalu baik kepadanya.. sangat baik malah.. Tapi ia sudah jahat pada Jongin karena tak bisa menerima pria tan itu padahal didalam hatinya ia sangat ingin menjadi kekasih Kim Jongin.

Ya.. dia juga mencintai Kim Jongin, sama seperti Jongin mencintai dirinya.

•

•

•

•

 **TBC**

•

•

•

•

 **Chapter 3 Update!~ Yehet!~**

 **Pertamaaa aku mau blng kalau emang bener ff ini terinspirasi dari drama school 2013,, terutama tokoh Kim Minki (yg ganteng itu lhoo wkwk) yg disini ceritanya itu Chanyeol.. tpi kl Minki itu lebih sabar bangett.. aku buat Chanyeol udh mulai berontak /? diatur sama eommanya dia.. tp tokoh Namsoon agak beda kan sm Jongin? Walaupun mereka punya masalah yang sama yaitu punya masalah sama sahabat deketnya di SMP tp Jongin ada Kyungsoo disini sebagai cewe yg dia suka kalau Namsoon gadijelasin dia suka sm siapa..**

 **Disini aku cuma pake karakter Go Namsoon, Song Ha Gyung, Park Heungsoo, Kim Minki, sm guru" wali kelas mereka.. sisanya aku pikir sendiri ko.. walaupun ada sifat" nya yg mirip sih sm beberapa tokoh di school 2013 nya..**

 **Trus nama sekolahnya bener ko Junior High School karena aku suka Super Junior juga sih jadi aku pake nama Junior nya buat jd nama sekolah.. kalau aku pake Super nya kan gaenak hehe.. trus udh tau kan kenapa Jongin umurnya 19 tapi bisa satu kelas sm Kyung? Dan perasaan Kyung ke Jongin itu sebenernya apa? Oh iya.. Chanbaek nanti ada di chapter depan hihi..**

 **Semoga di chapter ini kalian ga bingung yah sm alurnya soalnya beberapa dari reader yg review kmrn ada yg blng kalau krng ngerti sm alur + permasalahannya.. smg disini udh mulai ngerti ya permasalahan yg ada di ff ini hehe, okayy ditunggu review nya lagi ya! Makasih buat yg udh review+fav+follow di chapter kmrn.. siders tetep ditunggu review nya ^^**

 **See you at chap 4 :))  
Annyeong! ;)**

 **Big Thanks  
to  
namefake, Kim YeHyun, dokai (Guest), Ocha Soo, ViraaHee, kyunginchity, risaaa (Guest), cute (Guest), Guest, NHAC, Kaisooship, Lovesoo, yixingcom, ChanHunBaek, kimyori95, chocohazelnut07, kaisoomin (Guest), N. , lianiamiDYO, pororo (Guest), ** **Ayu Viole (Guest), alxshav, 48BemyLight**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : LOVE ME RIGHT**

 **Cast  
\- Kim Jongin [19]  
\- Do Kyungsoo [18]  
\- Oh Sehun [19]  
\- Byun Baekhyun [18]  
\- Park Chanyeol [18]  
\- Kim Jongwoon [31]  
\- Kwon Yuri [26]  
\- Xi Luhan [18]**

 **Other Cast  
\- All member BTS [18]  
\- All member The Ark [18]  
\- All member Ikon [18]  
\- Park Jungsoo [42]  
\- Jung Sooyeon [44]**

 **Cameo  
\- Jung Soojung [18]**

 **Genre  
\- School life  
\- Romance  
\- Drama  
\- Family  
\- Friendship**

 **THIS IS GENDERSWITCH FOR EXO OTP**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SIDERS**

•••

 **HAPPY READING**

•••

 _Preview Chapter 3_

Jongin mengeluarkan uangnya dari dalam saku dan menaruhnya ditelapak tangan Kyungsoo, "Beli lah untukmu sendiri.. aku tak mau es krim,"

"Ta.. tapi.."

"Aku tunggu di taman ya? Beli lah sesukamu rasa apa,"

Kyungsoo menatap uang ditangannya dan punggung Jongin yang mulai menjauh bergantian, Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil melihat sikap Jongin yang selalu baik kepadanya.. sangat baik malah.. Tapi ia sudah jahat pada Jongin karena tak bisa menerima pria tan itu padahal didalam hatinya ia sangat ingin menjadi kekasih Kim Jongin.

Ya.. dia juga mencintai Kim Jongin, sama seperti Jongin mencintai dirinya.

Jongin duduk di kursi taman kota Seoul itu, matanya mengelilingi seluruh taman itu sampai matanya terhenti pada seseorang yang ia kenal, itu.. kan..

•••

Chapter 4

"Jung Soojung." Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Jongin, kakinya secara otomatis tergerak mendekati gadis yang duduk tak jauh darinya itu.

"Kau.. Soojung?"

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya kaget, "Oh.. kau.. Kim Jongin sunbae..?" Tanya gadis itu ragu.

Jongin tersenyum ramah, "Lama tak bertemu Soojung-a.. kau sekolah dimana sekarang?"

"Aku baru kembali dari USA dan akan bersekolah di Junior High School selama satu minggu karena setelah itu aku harus ke Jepang." Jelas Soojung dengan senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya, "Sunbae sekolah disana kan?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Darimana kau tahu?"

Soojung mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya, "Yah.. kepala sekolahnya adalah ibuku." Jawab Soojung enteng.

Pria tan dihadapannya membulatkan bola matanya, "Mwo?! Serius?!" Pekiknya.

Soojung tertawa melihat reaksi Jongin, "Iya.. aku serius, dan biar kutebak.. sunbae bolos?"

Jongin hanya menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal sedangkan Soojung tergelak.

"Kau tak berubah sejak dulu ya sunbae!"

"Begitulah."

Tiba-tiba Soojung berdiri membuat Jongin harus mundur satu langkah atau ia bisa menabrak Soojung, "Kalau begitu sampai bertemu besok sunbae!"

Soojung melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin dan dibalas oleh pria tan itu, dan saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya matanya menangkap sosok mungil yang terlihat sedang bingung mencarinya.

Jongin tersenyum geli lalu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan dan mengagetkannya, tubuh Kyungsoo menegang beberapa detik karena kaget namun setelahnya ia mulai meneriaki Jongin kesal.

"YAK!"

Jongin terkekeh, "Maaf.."

"Kau darimana sih?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi taman.

"Tadi bertemu hoobaeku sebentar.." Balas Jongin ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Hoobae?" Kyungsoo mengeryitkan dahi, "Siapa? Apa kenal denganku?"

"Jung Soojung! Kau ingat?"

Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, "Oh.. aku ingat, lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

"Pulang.." Jawab Jongin, ia meronggoh saku blazernya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Kyungsoo membaca pesan dari guru Kwon yang dikirimkan pada Jongin dan mengangguk, "Aku juga mau kembali ke sekolah saja.." Kyungsoo bergumam tak jelas karena sambil memakan es krimnya.

"Tsk! Makan ya makan dulu.. bicara ya bicara dulu.." Nasehat Jongin namun Kyungsoo hanya mengacuhkannya.

"Jongin-ah.." Panggil Kyungsoo.

"Mwo?"

"Kau dengan Sehun.. apa kau yakin bisa berbaikkan dengannya setelah kecelakaan tiga tahun lalu yang sudah membuatnya kehilangan impian terbesarnya itu..? Aku hanya tak yakin saja,"

Jongin menghela napas, "Nan molla.. aku juga menyesal.. seandainya.. seandainya malam itu aku tak mendorongnya, ini semua tidak akan terjadi." Jongin memukul kepalanya, "Memang bodoh."

"Jangan sakiti dirimu lagi.. aku tahu kau sudah menghukum dirimu selama ini." Tegur Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memberikan senyum termanisnya, "Semoga kalian bisa seperti dulu lagi."

"Aku tak yakin Soo.. Sehun, dia merokok lagi."

Kyungsoo membulat kaget, "Apa? Sehun merokok? Lagi?"

Jongin mengangguk lemah, Kyungsoo menghela napasnya lalu melirik Jongin was-was, "Kau tidak merokok lagi kan Kim Jongin-ssi?" Selidik Kyungsoo.

Yang mendapat tatapan selidik itu hanya menggeleng cepat, takut akan aura menyeramkan yang dikeluarkan Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, "Ok! Ayo kembali ke sekolah.. aku mau bertemu Baekhyun.."

•

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

•

"Jadi, kemana kalian baru sampai jam segini?" Tanya Yuri yang ternyata sudah berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah bersama Sehun, Luhan, dan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang datang terakhir berpandangan sejenak sebelum Kyungsoo membuka suaranya, "Aku mengajak Jong-"

"Aku mengajak Kyungsoo bolos ssaem.. aku memaksanya." Sela Jongin, Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya kaget dan menatap Jongin marah.

Yuri mendecak kan lidahnya kesal lalu menatap kelima muridnya bergantian, "Ttarawa.."

Yuri membawa kelima anak itu ke arah gedung olahraga sekolah yang sudah lama tak terpakai karena sekarang lebih sering menggunakan gedung baru sehingga tempat itu dijadikan gudang oleh sekolah, ia membuka pintu gedung dengan kunci yang dipinjamnya dari petugas kebersihan sekolah.

"Nah.." Yuri membuka suaranya setelah pintu itu terbuka lebar, "Bersihkan semua nya ya."

Kelima murid itu menganga kaget, bagaimana caranya membersihkan gedung sebesar itu belum lagi ada beberapa barang yang sudah berdebu atau rusak.

Luhan menatap Yuri penuh mohon, "Ssaem.. jangan gedung ini.. bisakah kita bersihkan gedung baru saja?"

"Lagipula dimana kita akan menaruh meja dan kursinya?" Tanya Jongin mencoba mengubah pikiran Yuri dengan pertanyaan masuk akalnya.

Yuri menggeleng cepat, "Ani! Kalau gedung baru kan setiap hari dibersihkan.. kalau gedung ini menurut informasi dari petugas kebersihan terakhir dibersihkan dua tahun yang lalu jadi kuharap kalian bisa membantu para ahjussi kebersihan disini dengan baik.. lagipula kalian ada lima orang, kalian bisa membagi tugas agar cepat selesai..dan untuk kursi serta meja nya kalian bisa taruh di halaman untuk sementara." Yuri tersenyum lebar lalu menepuk pundak kelima anak itu bergantian sebelum meninggalkan mereka berlima disana.

Kelima murid itu masih diam di tempat sampai Chanyeol membuka suaranya, "Ya.. ayo kita bersihkan.. semakin cepat kita bersihkan semakin cepat juga selesainya."

"Ya Chanyeol-ah! Kalau didalam sana ada hantu bagaimana? Kau tidak dengar tadi Kwon ssaem bilang gedung ini terakhir dibersihkan dua tahun lalu, kalau selama dua tahun itu ternyata ada yang mati didalam sana lalu menjadi hantu bagaimana?" Sahut Kyungsoo, keempat murid nya hanya melirik Kyungsoo malas.

"Kau pintar, tapi imaginasimu juga harus kau kontrol oke?" Balas Chanyeol.

Sehun, Jongin, juga Chanyeol mulai memakai sarung tangannya lalu Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengambil sapu juga pel untuk membersihkan lantai, saat Jongin menyalakan lampu kelima nya terdiam kaget memperhatikan berapa banyak jaring laba-laba dan beberapa kecoa yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Astaga.. Kwon ssaem benar-benar tak tanggung kalau memberi hukuman." Ucap Jongin tak percaya.

Sehun menghela napas lalu mulai memindahkan satu persatu meja dan kursi yang rusak keluar gedung diikuti Chanyeol juga Jongin dibelakangnya, sedangkan kedua gadis itu mulai menyapu debu dilantai ruangan itu dan membersihkan jaring laba-laba yang berada disekitar kursi atau meja.

Mereka tak sadar kalau dari tadi ada yang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh dengan senyum tipis lalu berjalan menjauhi gedung itu menuju ruang guru.

"Oh Tuhan! Betapa menjijikannya!" Rutuk Luhan ketika ia harus menyapu kecoa-kecoa yang sudah mati itu.

Sehun yang melihatnya segera membantu gadis itu menyapu kecoa-kecoa di lantai tanpa sadar mata Kyungsoo memandang kedua orang itu aneh.

"Ya Kim Jongin! Jangan kau lempar!" Seru Chanyeol dari luar gedung.

Jongin mendengus, "Aku benar-benar kesal! Didalam masih banyak meja dan kursi.. aish! Aku kesal sekali."

"Kalau kau lempar itu hanya akan menambah pekerjaan kita untuk merapikannya lagi bodoh!" Maki Chanyeol, ia juga kesal tapi kalau dilempar itu akan membuat kursi-kursi dan meja-meja tambah berantakan saja.

"Ya Kim Jongin! Awas saja kalau kau sampai mengacau akan kuhajar kau!" Timpal Luhan.

"Aish! Diamlah! Kalian membuatku tambah pusing!" Bentak Kyungsoo.

Setelah itu tak ada lagi percakapan diantara kelima murid -walaupun daritadi Sehun diam saja- itu dan setelah dua jam membersihkannya akhirnya gedung itu sudah bersih dan wangi, kelima murid itu duduk lemas di lantai mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang sangat sangat lelah.

"Wah.. sudah bersih! Bagus sekali." Pekik Yuri senang ketika ia melihat pekerjaan murid-muridnya.

"Jadi kami boleh ke kelas?" Tanya Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Oh belum.. pekerjaan kalian belum selesai, kalian harus merapikan kursi dan meja yang didepan, kalau masih bisa dipakai kalian harus membersihkannya dari debu dan memasukkannya lagi kesini, sedangkan yang sudah rusak kalian buang saja."

Kelima murid yang mendengarkan ucapan Yuri langsung menghempaskan diri kelantai dan mengerang keras karena kesal, sedangkan Yuri? Ia tertawa dalam hati karena yakin setelah ini siswanya tidak akan mencoba bolos lagi.

•

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

•

Baekhyun baru saja akan pergi ke kedai ramen Jungsoo kalau matanya tidak menangkap sosok tinggi yang ia kenal, senyum Baekhyun merekah dengan tergesa ia berlari menghampiri lelaki itu dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, "Baekhyun, kau sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun membawa tas sekolahnya.

"Iya, aku mau pulang.. jadi kau masuk sekolah? Kenapa tak ke kelas? Dan.. kau habis dari mana?"

Chanyeol menghela napas, "Kwon ssaem menghukum aku, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Luhan, juga Sehun.. dan aku baru saja membuang kursi-kursi dan meja yang sudah rusak," Jelasnya dengan wajah murung.

"Astaga.. kalian dihukum apa memangnya?"

"Membersihkan gedung olahraga yang lama."

Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya, "Serius?"

"Wajah ku ada tampang bohong?" Chanyeol balik bertanya dengan raut wajah kesal.

Baekhyun menggeleng polos, lalu ia menarik tangan Chanyeol ke arah gedung olahraga yang lama membuat darah Chanyeol berdesir saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Baekhyun, perasaan yang selalu ia rasakan kalau kulitnya bersentuhan dengan Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo!" Panggil Baekhyun ketika melihat Kyungsoo duduk didalam gedung olahraga.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum lebar melihat Baekhyun datang, "Ah! Baek! Aku lelah sekali!" Keluh Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun terkekeh lalu memeluk Kyungsoo sebentar, "Siapa suruh bolos.." Balas Baekhyun singkat, Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Mata Baekhyun mengelilingi gedung olahraga lama yang kini sudah kembali bersih, ia menatap Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Sehun, dan Luhan bergantian, lalu mengembangkan senyum cerianya.

"Mau kubelikan minum? Kalian semua tampak lelah sekali.." Tawar Baekhyun, yah.. walupun ia tak begitu menyukai Sehun juga Luhan tapi melihat betapa lelahnya mereka berdua membuatnya sedikit melunak.

Mata Jongin seketika berbinar, "Aku mau! Rasanya aku haus sekali sampai ingin mati!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Drama sekali kau.. baiklah aku akan membelinya, Chan mau temani aku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mereka berjalan menjauhi gedung olahraga untuk membeli minuman di kantin, Chanyeol sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang berjalan disisinya..

Gadis ini sangat manis, pikir Chanyeol dalam hati.. walaupun Baekhyun memang tak serajin dan sepintar Kyungsoo tapi ia juga tidak semalas dan sebodoh Jongin, Baekhyun mendapat nilai bagus dibeberapa mata pelajaran walaupun ia lemah di Matematika dan Olahraga.

"Uh.. Chanyeol-ah," Panggil Baekhyun menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunan.

"Ne?"

"Aku ingin bertanya tapi.. kau harus jujur ya..?"

Chanyeol mengangguk enteng, "Tentu.. apa?"

"Kau sudah punya kekasih atau belum?" Tanya Baekhyun terkesan polos dimata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tergelak, "Belum.. aku belum memikirkan soal itu."

"Tapi apa ada yang kau suka? Maksudku ada gadis yang kau suka?" Nada suara Baekhyun terdengar lebih ceria.

"Oh.. ada, dia gadis yang manis dan pintar.. dia juga menyenangkan dan lucu." Jelas Chanyeol, ia melirik Baekhyun mencoba melihat ekspresi gadis itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum masam, "Wah.. beruntung sekali gadis itu," Gumam Baekhyun.

 _"Sudah kuduga Chanyeol menyukai Kyungsoo.. huh.. miris sekali sih nasibku.." Batin Baekhyun._

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, tak ada lagi perbincangan antara mereka sampai akhirnya Baekhyun sudah membeli beberapa makanan ringan juga minuman untuk teman-temannya yang lain di gedung olahraga.

•

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

•

Empat siswa lainnya didalam gedung olahraga hanya diliputi kesunyian sampai akhirnya Sehun berdiri dan hendak berjalan keluar setelah melihat waktu yang ditunjukkan jam digital di ponselnya.

"Mau kemana?"

Kyungsoo yang menundukkan kepalanya dari tadi mengangkatnya lalu menoleh pada Jongin, tidak.. bukan Jongin yang bicara tapi Luhan..? Wow, gadis itu berbicara pada Sehun.. biasanya gadis bermata rusa itu irit berbicara dengan pria.

"Mau kemana?" Ulang Luhan.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sehun singkat, ia bahkan menubruk Baekhyun saat berpapasan didepan pintu gedung.

"Yak!" Seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Sudahlah dia memang begitu."

Baekhyun mendengus, dari awal dia tak pernah menyukai pria bermarga Oh itu.. sudah sombong, menyebalkan, tak tahu kata maaf juga ternyata.

"Aku baru tahu ada ya manusia seperti itu di dunia? Mengesalkan sekali."

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ocehan dari mulut Baekhyun, sudah biasa ia atau Kyungsoo mendengar ocehan Baekhyun kalau mengomentari seseorang, ia bermulut pedas dan Chanyeol suka itu karena ia pikir.. untuk apa menyimpan semua ucapan didalam hati seperti dirinya? Ia ingin menjadi seperti Baekhyun yang terlalu terbuka berbicara apapun.. tak seperti dirinya yang pengecut.

"Kalian beli makanan juga?" Tanya Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias lalu mengeluarkan semua barang yang berada di dalam kantung plastik putih itu, segera saja Jongin mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin dan meminumnya..

Jongin mendesah lega, "Akhirnya aku merasa hidup kembali.."

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Jongin-ah nanti kau masuk kelas teater saja bagaimana? Kau kelihatannya cocok."

Jongin mendelik, "Tak akan mau aku.. akting menangis dengan obat mata ish.. itu menggelikan!"

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tertawa, Kyungsoo mengambil botol mineral lalu memberikannya pada Luhan.

"Ini untukmu.."

Luhan menatap botol itu dan Kyungsoo bergantian, tangannya tak tergerak sama sekali.

"Sehun memang begitu kan? Tak usah dipikirkan." Hibur Kyungsoo.

Luhan tertegun, darimana Kyungsoo tahu dia memikirkan Sehun? Mereka memang sekelas tapi mereka tak pernah berteman dekat.. bahkan mereka hanya berbicara kalau salah satu bertanya materi yang kurang di catatan mereka.

Dengan tangan sedikit ragu Luhan menerima botol mineral itu, "Gomawo." Gumam Luhan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menatap Jongin, Baekhyun, serta Chanyeol yang memperhatikannya dari tadi tanpa berkata-kata, Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan.

"Tak apa.." Ucap Kyungsoo tanpa suara pada Jongin, Baekhyun, juga Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdeham, "Luhan-ah kudengar orangtua mu dipanggil ke sekolah apa itu benar..?" Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

Luhan mengangguk kecil, "Begitulah."

"Kau harus bersyukur.." Ujar Baekhyun membuat Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, "Tadi aku melihat Kwon ssaem membelamu mati-matian dihadapan orangtua dan kepala sekolah.. kuharap kau bisa berterima kasih kepadanya nanti."

"Be.. benarkah? Kwon ssaem.. membela ku?" Tanya Luhan tak percaya.

"Ya.. untuk apa juga aku bohong."

Luhan bernapas lega lalu berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku akan menemui Kwon ssaem.. terima kasih untuk air nya Byun Baekhyun."

Setelah Luhan pergi Jongin bertanya dengan antusias pada Baekhyun, "Benarkah Kwon ssaem membela Luhan mati-matian?"

"Bukan hanya membela Luhan tapi juga kau dan Oh Sehun." Ujar sebuah suara mengagetkan keempat siswa di dalam gedung itu.

"Nuguya?" Tanya Chanyeol sopan.

"Aku Kim Jongwoon.. guru sastra baru di sini dan juga aku mungkin saja akan menjadi wali kelas kalian selanjutnya." Jelas pria itu sambil melangkah mendekat lalu duduk diantara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan suaranya, "Apa Kwon ssaem mengundurkan diri?"

"Ani.. tapi ada sebuah kesepakatan yang telah dibuat antara Kwon songsaenim, aku juga kepala sekolah dan kalau mau kuberitahu waktu kalian hanya tinggal lima hari lagi."

"Kami diberi waktu tapi tidak diberi tahu isi kesepakatannya? Bahkan ini tidak dibicarakan bersama anak kelas empat yang lainnya." Ujar Baekhyun.

Jongwoon tersenyum kecil, "Itu masalah kami.. kalian hanya tinggal memanfaatkan lima hari kedepan untuk menyelamatkan keputusan kepala sekolah." Jongwoon berbalik hendak keluar dari gedung olahraga tapi suara Jongin menghentikannya..

"Ini masalah kami!" Jongin berdiri dari duduknya, menatap punggung Jongwoon sedikit tajam, "Dia wali kelas kami, apapun yang menjadi masalah guru Kwon di sekolah juga masalah kami kalau itu menyangkut kelas empat."

Jongwoon berbalik menghadap Jongin, "Kau menyayangi wali kelasmu yang bahkan baru dua hari kau kenal? Kau bahkan membela nya saat ini."

Baekhyun ikut berdiri dari duduknya, "Ya, kami menyayangi guru Kwon.. walaupun baru dua hari, aku bisa melihat kalau guru Kwon sangat menyayangi kami."

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponselnya dari blazer dan berdiri, "Lihat.. dia bahkan mengirimi kami pesan agar kami datang ke sekolah dan bercerita padanya apa masalah kami padahal kami baru mengenalnya selama dua hari." Jelas Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan pesan dari Yuri kepadanya.

"Ya.. dia menyayangi kami." Semua yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut dengan kehadiran Luhan yang tiba-tiba, gadis itu maju beberapa langkah sehingga menyisakan jarak kira-kira satu meter dengan Jongwoon, "Ia bahkan membela ku didepan kedua orangtua dan kepala sekolah hanya untuk aku.. anak murid yang baru dikenalnya kemarin."

"Aku Park Chanyeol.." Chanyeol berdiri dan menatap lurus mata Jongwoon, "Aku ketua kelas empat, dan atas nama kelas empat memohon kepada guru Kim agar bisa menceritakan kesepakatan itu karena kami.."

"Murid kelas empat kesayangan guru Kwon." Ujar Chanyeol, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

Jongwoon menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya, "Baiklah.. jadi kalau kelas kalian membuat masalah selama satu minggu ini guru Kwon akan digantikan olehku sebagai wali kelas kalian.. itu isi kesepakatannya."

"Siapa yang mengeluarkan gagasan itu? Aku akan mengadukannya pada eommaku." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Wah.. sayang sekali karena sebenarnya Nyonya Park adalah orang yang mengeluarkan gagasan itu Park Chanyeol." Jelas Jongwoon.

Kelima murid itu membeku ditempatnya masing-masing berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja diucapkan Jongwoon, mereka semua kaget terutama Chanyeol.. bahkan ketua kelas empat itu sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya marah disisi tubuhnya.

•

•

•

•

 **TBC**

•

•

•

•

 **Chapter 4 update!~**

 **Disini mulai aku keluarin konfliknya lagi hehe, kayaknya konflik di ff ini banyak ya? Maafin ya gatau knp lg pengen buat ff dengan konflik banyak.. Maaf jg klo semakin kesini cerita ini kaya drama bgt kayaknya ya? Bosen ga? Wkwk**

 **Chanbaek & Hunhan moment mulai muncul yah, walaupun Chanbaek sm Hunhan masih dikit, maklum main pair nya kan Kaisoo jd aku lebih fokus sm moment Kaisoo tp aku usahain bagi rata moment nya Chanbaek sm Hunhan ya..**

 **Makasih buat readers yg udh review di chap 3 kmrn, trus yg fav + follow jg makasih ya.. siders ttp aku tunggu kemunculannya ^^**

 **See you at chap 5  
Annyeong!~**

 **Big Thanks  
to  
lianiamiDYO, ViraaHee, ChanHunBaek, namefake, kaisooya (Guest), Ocha Soo, chocohazelnut07, BaconieSonjay, Kim YeHyun, ariviavina6, Guest, alxshav, risaaa (Guest), kyunginchity, Lovesoo, kimyori95, fitri22exo, kim (Guest), baby (Guest), ashano, devi, mamik**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : LOVE ME RIGHT**

 **Cast  
\- Kim Jongin [19]  
\- Do Kyungsoo [18]  
\- Oh Sehun [19]  
\- Byun Baekhyun [18]  
\- Park Chanyeol [18]  
\- Kim Jongwoon [31]  
\- Kwon Yuri [26]  
\- Xi Luhan [18]**

 **Other Cast  
\- All member BTS [18]  
\- All member The Ark [18]  
\- All member Ikon [18]  
\- Park Jungsoo [42]  
\- Jung Sooyeon [44]**

 **Cameo  
\- Jung Soojung [18]**

 **Genre  
\- School life  
\- Romance  
\- Drama  
\- Family  
\- Friendship**

 **THIS IS GENDERSWITCH FOR EXO OTP**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SIDERS**

•••

 **HAPPY READING**

•••

 _Preview Chapter 4_

Jongwoon menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya, "Baiklah.. jadi kalau kelas kalian membuat masalah selama satu minggu ini guru Kwon akan digantikan olehku sebagai wali kelas kalian.. itu isi kesepakatannya."

"Siapa yang mengeluarkan gagasan itu? Aku akan mengadukannya pada eommaku." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Wah.. sayang sekali karena sebenarnya Nyonya Park adalah orang yang mengeluarkan gagasan itu Park Chanyeol." Jelas Jongwoon.

Kelima murid itu membeku ditempatnya masing-masing berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja diucapkan Jongwoon, mereka semua kaget terutama Chanyeol.. bahkan ketua kelas empat itu sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya marah disisi tubuhnya.

•••

"Bagaimana harimu sayang?" Tanya Minyoung sambil menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Hm.. tak buruk." Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobil Minyoung dengan lemas, tubuhnya sangat letih dan otaknya terus saja mengulang apa yang baru terjadi barusan.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Wah.. sayang sekali karena sebenarnya Nyonya Park adalah orang yang mengeluarkan gagasan itu Park Chanyeol." Jelas Jongwoon._

 _Kelima murid itu membeku ditempatnya masing-masing berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja diucapkan Jongwoon, mereka semua kaget terutama Chanyeol.. bahkan ketua kelas empat itu sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya marah disisi tubuhnya._

 _"Chanyeol.. ibu mu.." Lirih Baekhyun tak percaya._

 _"Maaf.." Chanyeol mengambil tas sekolahnya dan berlari keluar gedung olahraga setelah mengucapkan kata maaf, Kyungsoo menatapnya khawatir.. sebagai salah satu orang yang dekat dengan Chanyeol dia tahu bagaimana kondisi keluarga Chanyeol dan dia tahu betapa tak sukanya Chanyeol dengan hidupnya sendiri._

 _Chanyeol berlari kearah gedung sekolah dan menaiki anak-anak tangga-tangga sampai ia sampai di atap sekolah._

 _"AAAARRRGGGHHH!" Chanyeol jatuh berlutut diatap sekolah sambil berteriak putus asa, ia merasa tak berguna menjadi ketua kelas, tapi ia juga tak bisa menjadi anak yang baik karena jauh dilubuk hatinya ia menyimpan amarah kepada ibunya sendiri._

 _Chanyeol kembali berdiri membawa tas nya berjalan ke arah ujung atap lalu naik ke tembok pembatas yang menjadi pagar di atap itu.._

 _Satu langkah saja ia berjalan.. ia akan mati.._

 _"CHANYEOL ANDWE!"_

 _Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang lalu menemukan sosok mungil yang ia sukai, ya.. Byun Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit sore, "Jangan mendekat Baekhyun-ah.." Lirih Chanyeol namun masih bisa didengar Baekhyun, gadis itu membeku ditempatnya pikirannya penuh dengan hal-hal buruk akan apa yang akan terjadi pada Chanyeol selanjutnya._

 _Air mata Baekhyun mulai turun membasahi pipinya, "Andwe Chanyeol-ah.. kau.. turun.. harus.."_

 _"Baek.. aku tak berguna ya? Aku menjadi ketua kelas tapi aku malah ingin menyingkirkan wali kelasku sendiri."_

 _Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aniya.. itu ibu mu Chanyeol.. kau baik.. kau tidak ingin menyingkirkan Kwon ssaem.. kau menyayangi dia, aku tahu itu." Jelas Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar._

 _Chanyeol mendesah, "Awalnya aku senang lahir sebagai anggota keluarga Park, aku punya ayah yang baik dan bijaksana, ibuku cantik juga perhatian padaku, aku juga punya kakak yang cantik, pintar dan menyayangiku.." Chanyeol terdiam kemudian melanjutkan, "Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku menyesal.. ayahku selingkuh dan kini menikah lagi dengan selingkuhannya, kakakku kabur dari rumah karena terus diatur oleh eomma dan sekarang.. disaat aku tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa didunia ini selain ibuku, dia malah terlalu terobsesi dengan pelajaranku dan ingin memasukan ku ke Universitas Seoul.. aku marah Baek! Aku tak mau diatur terus!"_

 _Pipi Baekhyun sudah penuh dengan air mata nya, "Cukup Yeol.. turunlah.." Pinta Baekhyun lemah._

 _"Aku ingin melupakan semua nya.. aku ingin mati saja!"_

 _Mata Baekhyun membulat saat melihat Chanyeol hendak melompat, "PARK CHANYEOL ANDWE JEBAL!"_

 _"AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN INI! TIDAK ADA YANG MENYAYANGIKU LAGI DIDUNI-"_

 _"AKU MENYAYANGIMU PARK CHANYEOL!"_

 _Chanyeol terpaku ditempatnya, tangannya lemas dan melepaskan genggamannya pada tas sekolah sehingga tas itu jatuh ke bawah._

 _"AKU MENCINTAIMU PUAS?! AKU MENYAYANGIMU! TAK BISAKAH KAU TURUN DARI SANA DAN BERHENTI MEMBUATKU KHAWATIR?! BISAKAH?! SEKALI SAJA PARK!" Baekhyun jatuh terduduk diatap dengan air mata terus turun dari matanya, "Kumohon.." Lirih Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol turun dari dinding itu dan berjalan lunglai kearah Baekhyun, ikut terjatuh didepannya dan dengan tangan bergetar ia memeluk Baekhyun lembut dan menangis di pundak gadis itu._

 _"Jangan seperti itu lagi Yeol.. aku.. aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan kalau sampai kau terjatuh ke bawah," Ujar Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar, dapat ia rasakan kepala Chanyeol mengangguk dibahu kecilnya._

 _"CHANYEOL! BAEKHYUN!"_

 _Kedua orang itu menjauhkan tubuh masing-masing dan melihat kearah pintu sudah ada Yuri, Jongwoon, Luhan, Kyungsoo, serta Jongin dengan wajah panik mereka._

 _Yuri berlari ke arah kedua muridnya lalu memeluk kedua muridnya itu, "Oh Tuhan.. kalian baik-baik saja..?"_

 _Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menjauhkan tubuh mereka, Yuri memeriksa tubuh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan pandangan khawatir._

 _"Kalian baik-baik saja? Benar tak ada yang terluka?"_

 _"Ya ssaem.. kami baik-baik saja.." Jawab Baekhyun akhirnya._

 _Yuri menghela napas lega, lalu beralih menatap Chanyeol, "Ada apa denganmu ketua? Aku tahu ini bukan dirimu yang sesungguhnya."_

 _Chanyeol menggeleng, "Aniya.. ini diriku yang sesungguhnya ssaem.. ssaem, aku minta maaf aku tidak bermak-"_

 _"Gwenchana.. aku mengerti, Kyungsoo sudah menceritakan semuanya dan aku rasa kau tak salah, sekarang kau pulanglah.. biarlah Jongin mengantarmu sekarang atau kau mau pulang bersamaku?"_

 _"Aku dijemput eomma.."_

 _Yuri mengangguk, "Baiklah.. Baek.." Kini pandangan Yuri teralih pada Baekhyun, "Kau mau pulang bersamaku?"_

 _"Aku harus ke tempat paruh waktu ssaem."_

 _"Kau bisa istirahat untuk hari ini.. aku akan bilang ke Jungsoo ahjussi," Ujar Kyungsoo._

 _"Aniya.." Baekhyun menghapus sisa air matanya lalu tersenyum, "Aku akan pergi bersama Kyungsoo kesana."_

 _"Baiklah.. tapi ingat! Kalian berdua harus mengirimkan foto kalian begitu sampai dirumah dan tempat paruh waktu, oke?"_

 _Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjawab bersamaan, "Ya ssaem."_

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Sayang? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Minyoung karena dari tadi Chanyeol hanya diam.

"Oh.. yeah.. tentu aku baik-baik saja, kalau begitu aku turun dulu." Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil dan turun dari mobil tanpa memperdulikan ibunya yang memanggilnya.

•

•

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

•

•

Yuri kini berdiri dihadapan Jongwoon dengan perasaan kesal, bagaimana orang didepannya itu berkata begitu jujur tentang kesepakatan itu? Aish..

"Kim songsaenim, kenapa kau mengatakan semuanya pada murid-muridku?" Tanya Yuri tak mengerti.

Jongwoon mengangkat bahu, "Mereka memintaku mengatakannya karena kata mereka masalahmu disekolah ini juga termasuk masalah mereka karena kau wali kelasnya." Jelas pria itu.

"Tapi kau terlalu jujur.. gara-gara kau juga tadi Chanyeol hampir bunuh diri kan?"

Jongwoon meringis kecil, "Oh anak tiang listrik itu? Dia begitu karena tahu ibunya yang mengusulkan itu.. padahal awalnya dia sangat membelamu haha lucu sekali anak itu.." Kekeh Jongwoon, Yuri menatapnya tajam.

"Tak ada yang lucu dengan itu! Dia hampir kehilangan nyawanya karena mulut mu itu! Seharusnya kau bisa menjaga mulutmu didepan muridku! Kau benar-benar!" Maki Yuri.

Jongwoon mundur satu langkah lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menyuruh Yuri bersabar, "Ou.. sabar Kwon songsaenim, tapi itu kenyata-"

"KAU BENAR-BENAR! KALAU SAMPAI CHANYEOL BUNUH DIRI KAU MAU TANGGUNG JAWAB?!" Bentak wanita itu dengan napas memburu, sungguh ia ingin sekali memukul kepala Jongwoon.

"Bu.. bukan begitu, tapi kan tetap saja tak bisa hanya aku yang disalahkan dalam peristiwa ini."

"Memang! Tapi kau ambil bagian paling banyak dikejadian hari ini! Kau menyebalkan Kim songsaenim!" Yuri menghela napas, "Kuharap kau tidak membicarakan hal ini kepada siapapun lagi."

Jongwoon melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, "Kupikir ini juga akan tersebar sendiri besok.. tak perlu kusebarkan lagi."

"Ish.." Desis Yuri.

Yuri menghentakan kaki nya dan berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan Jongwoon didepan ruang guru yang sudah sepi mengingat hari sudah hampir menjelang malam, Jongwoon hanya tersenyum kecil melihat punggung Yuri yang semakin menjauhinya lalu hilang saat ia berbelok untuk menuruni tangga.

•

•

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

•

•

Kyungsoo merangkul Baekhyun dan berjalan berdampingan dengan sahabat sesama 'mungil' nya itu.

"Kyungie.." Panggil Baekhyun.

"Hm..?"

"Aku mau jujur padamu.." Ujar Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menunjukkan senyuman berbentuk hatinya, "Katakanlah.."

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo, "Aku suka pada Chanyeol.. ah aku mencintainya, menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Aku tahu Baek.." Jawab Kyungsoo santai, Baekhyun menatapnya bingung, "Kau tahu? Darimana?" Heran gadis bermata sipit itu.

Gadis disampingnya tertawa, "Byun Baekhyun.." Kyungsoo mengeratkan rangkulannya pada sahabatnya itu, "Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan mu ke orang lain hanya dengan melihat matamu, dan aku tahu saat kau memandang Chanyeol itu berbeda."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Chanyeol tentang perasaanku tapi sepertinya dia menyukai orang lain.."

Kyungsoo tertawa dalam hati, mana mungkin Chanyeol menyukai orang lain kalau orang yang disukainya ternyata menyukai dirinya juga, Baekhyun tak peka sekali.

"Maaf baru memberi tahumu." Sesal Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, "Semua orang punya privasi Baek dan aku mengerti itu.."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat, "Terima kasih Kyung.. sudah mau menjadi sahabatku, aku beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertimu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Sama-sama.. aku juga merasa beruntung kau mau menjadi sahabatku."

•

•

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

•

•

"Sehun-ah.. antarkan ini ke rumah di komplek biasa ya.. setelah itu kau boleh pulang, sudah hampir malam."

Sehun mengangguk lalu mengambil satu kotak berisi botol-botol susu murni dan menaruhnya dibagian belakang sepedanya, "Ahjussi aku berangkat!" Pamit Sehun lalu ia mulai mengayuh sepedanya ke komplek dekat sana.

Sehun bekerja part time di kedai susu murni, ia bertugas mengantarkan susu murni itu ke rumah di komplek-komplek dekat sana yang sudah berlangganan.

Sehun mulai berhenti dari satu rumah ke rumah lainnya, ia menaruh dua botol susu didepan pintu lalu menekan bel rumah tersebut, sampai akhirnya dia sampai ke rumah yang terakhir.

Sehun merasa ia tidak pernah mengantar kesini, tapi ia tidak terlalu mengurusinya toh mungkin saja rumah ini baru mulai berlangganan.. dia langsung menaruh dua botol itu didepan pintu rumah dan menekan bel.

Tepat saat Sehun kembali mengayuh sepedanya pintu rumah itu dibuka oleh seorang gadis dengan wajah cantik nan manisnya.

"Luhan-ah, kalau susu nya sudah tiba segera berikan pada Gyeol.. dia ada di kandangnya." Teriak sang ibu dari dapur.

Luhan yang baru mengambil dua botol susu itu segera berjalan ke arah kandang kucingnya tak lupa ia menutup pintu rumah terlebih dahulu lalu berlutut didepan kandang kucingnya itu.

"Annyeong Gyeol.. nì hăo? Kau lapar? Aku bawa susu untukmu, cha.. kutuangkan ya.."

Luhan membuka kandang kucing nya dan mengambil mangkuk yang sudah kosong lalu menuangkan susu yang berada di botol ke dalam mangkuk itu dan setelahnya kembali dimasukkan kedalam kandang.

"Satu botol lagi untuk besok.. kutaruh disini ya, nikmati makan malammu!" Luhan mengelus kucingnya dari luar kandang sebentar lalu meninggalkan Gyeol karena ia harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya.

•

•

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

•

•

"Ahjussi, aku pulang dulu terima kasih.." Sehun mulai mengayuh sepedanya lagi kearah rumahnya yang tak jauh dari sana, Sehun tinggal sendiri karena dia anak tunggal dan kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal.

Sehun menghentikan sepedanya begitu melihat Jongin sudah bersandar di tembok pagarnya dengan telinga yang disumbat headset dan mata yang dipejamkan juga masih menggunakan seragam sekolah, Sehun menghela napas kesal kapan Jongin akan menyerah? Membuatnya repot saja!

Sehun tadinya mau memasukan sepedanya diam-diam ke dalam rumah tapi sepertinya Jongin tersadar dan membuka matanya lalu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum kecil.

"Kau baru pulang?" Tanya Jongin, ia melirik jam nya yang sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam.

Sehun memasang wajah datarnya, "Minggir, aku mau masuk."

Jongin langsung dengan sigap menghalangi pagar dengan kedua tangan yang ia rentangkan, "Andwe! Kita harus bicara dulu."

"Aku tak mau bicara denganmu, bicaralah dengan tembok! Minggir!"

"Andwe!"

"Kau cari mati ya?"

Jongin tersenyum lebar, "Iya, beri waktu aku lima menit saja sebelum aku mati."

Sehun memutar bola mata, "Lima menit!"

Jongin tersenyum lega, "Aku mau minta maaf."

"Sudah yang keberapa kalinya? Aku pernah bilang kan aku sudah menganggapmu mati tiga tahun lalu?"

"Aku tak perduli.. yang aku perdulikan adalah kau, kumohon kau juga berhenti merokok, itu tak sehat Sehun-ah."

"Jangan sok perhatian dan akrab denganku!" Desis Sehun.

Jongin meringgis, "Baiklah Sehun-ssi.. aku minta kau berhenti merokok dan bisa memaafkan aku, aku tahu kejadian tiga tahun lalu yang menyebabkan kau tidak bisa menggapai mimpimu saat ini, tapi aku janji jika kau memaafkanku aku akan membantumu untuk pulih."

"Omong kosong!" Tukas Sehun, "Cederaku tak akan pernah bisa 100% pulih sampai kapanpun jadi jangan bicara omong kosong tentang pulih."

"Setidaknya aku akan mencoba membantu agar kau bisa-"

"Cukup! Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang sebelum aku benar-benar marah." Sela Sehun.

"Tapi Se-"

"Jangan sebut namaku! Minggir!"

Kali ini Jongin menyingkir dengan raut wajah kesal, ia sudah menunggu disini sejak satu jam yang lalu tapi hasilnya hanya segini..

Jongin mendesah kecewa lalu mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar menandakan pesan masuk.

 _From : Do Kyungie  
Jongin-ah, malam ini kau ada part time? Bisa antar aku ke tempat les? Baekhyun tidak bisa les karena kurang sehat._

Jongin segera mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk Kyungsoo dan tak lama mendapat balasannya lagi..

 _From : Do Kyungie  
Assa! Gomawo Jongin-ah! Jemput aku jam delapan di kedai ramen, hari ini kedai agak ramai jadi sedikit lama disini tak masalah.. kutunggu Jonginie.._

Jongin tersenyum membaca pesan balasan Kyungsoo, ia suka sekali ketika Kyungsoo memanggilnya 'Jonginie' walaupun hanya dalam bentuk teks rasanya berarti sekali.

Pria tan itu segera berjalan kerumahnya untuk berganti pakaian dan segera pergi ke tempat part time lalu mengantar Kyungsoo ke tempat les nya.

•

•

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

•

•

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya, harus kah ia berbicara dengan eommanya hari ini? Tapi kalau tidak guru Kwon bisa benar-benar digantikan oleh guru Kim.

"Oh Tuhan.." Desah Chanyeol, ia mengacak rambutnya dan melompat turun dari kasurnya menuju pintu dan menemukan ibunya tengah duduk diruang tengah.

"Eomma.."

Minyoung mengangkat kepalanya lalu menyuruh Chanyeol mendekat, "Apa sayang?" Tanya Minyoung begitu Chanyeol duduk disampingnya.

"Benar eomma datang ke sekolah dan meminta guru Kim menggantikan guru Kwon menjadi wali kelas?"

"Oh benar, guru Kim adalah guru yang berpengalaman.. dia sudah pernah mengajar di Jepang, China, juga London dan banyak murid yang diajarnya menjadi orang-orang berhasil."

"Eomma kumohon bilang pada kepala sekolah kalau kau mencabut gagasan itu.. guru Kwon orang yang baik dan tak kalah pintar dengan guru Kim."

Minyoung mematikan televisi didepannya dan menatap Chanyeol serius, "Ini demi kebaikkan mu juga sayang, dengan guru kualitas baik kau akan dengan mudah bisa masuk ke Universitas Seoul."

Chanyeol memutar bola mata jengah, "Sudah kubilang aku tak akan pergi kuliah."

"Oh.. sudahlah Chanyeol, eomma sedang tak ingin berdebat denganmu jadi lebih baik kau masuk ke kamar dan belajar." Minyoung berucap tegas membuat Chanyeol tak dapat membantah lagi.

Membantah juga percuma, Minyoung tak akan semua itu mengubah pikirannya sehingga Chanyeol harus mencari cara lain agar bisa mempertahankan Yuri.

•

•

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

•

•

Jam delapan kurang lima belas menit Jongin sudah tiba didepan kedai ramen Jungsoo, ia tak ada tugas untuk mengantarkan makanan jadi ia bisa kemari lebih cepat lima belas menit, Jongin melepas helm yang berada di kepalanya lalu masuk ke dalam kedai.

Pandangan Jongin langsung terarah pada seorang gadis bermata bulat yang tengah berdiri dikasir dengan senyum berbentuk hatinya yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah imutnya itu sampai akhirnya mata mereka bertemu dan Kyungsoo memberikan senyum manisnya untuk Jongin.

"Jongin-ah, kau disini? Mau jemput Kyungsoo?" Sapa Jungsoo ramah, Jongin memutuskan kontak mata dengan Kyungsoo dan menatap Jungsoo dengan senyum ramahnya.

Jongin sedikit menunduk lalu mengangguk, "Ne ahjussi.."

Jungsoo tersenyum, "Duduklah disana.. nanti kubuatkan ramen kesukaanmu." Jungsoo menunjuk meja yang terletak diujung ruangan.

"Aniya.. aku tidak lapar,"

"Tak apa.. kubuatkan untukmu dan duduk disana,"

"Baiklah ahjussi, terima kasih tapi.. kalau boleh kutahu mana Baekhyun?" Jongin memang tak melihat ada Baekhyun disekitar ramen.

"Dia sudah pulang dijemput kakak iparnya tadi,"

Jongin mengangguk mengerti lalu berjalan kearah meja kosong diujung ruangan, ia melihat keadaan kedai yang cukup ramai dan tak lama ramennya datang dengan Kyungsoo yang mengantarnya.

"Katanya ada part time." Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Ada, tapi tak ada pesanan lagi jadi aku punya sedikit waktu untuk mengantarmu dulu lagipula bos ku tak akan marah." Balas Jongin cuek, ia tak bohong.. memang bos nya tak akan marah kok.

"Aku tahu kau bisa mengantarku tapi kenapa datang lebih awal?"

"Tak boleh?"

"Boleh."

"Ya sudah.. aku akan menunggu sampai kau selesai disini." Jongin mulai memakan ramennya menghindari berbicara dengan Kyungsoo.

"Sebentar lagi aku selesai tak akan lama." Jelas Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, "Lama juga tak apa, aku tetap akan menunggumu."

"Aku tahu kau sabar.." Kyungsoo berbalik dan kembali berdiri dibelakang mesin kasir.

Jongin mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar di saku jaketnya dan membaca pesan dari Chanyeol yang baru masuk.

 _From : Park Chanyeol  
Besok pagi aku mau bicara denganmu, kuharap kau ada waktu.. ini juga tentang Kwon ssaem jadi datanglah.._

Jongin mematikan ponselnya dan memasukkan kembali ke dalam jaket tanpa membalasnya, ia kembali memakan ramennya sambil berpikir apa yang akan dibicarakan Chanyeol dengannya? Semoga ini hal baik dari ibunya Chanyeol.

Jongin memakan ramennya sambil berpikir kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali masalah yang terjadi disekolah.. belum selesai acara permintaan maafnya pada Sehun sekarang muncul kesepakatan bodoh itu juga.

Sehun sebenarnya orang yang baik, dia pekerja keras juga sangat setia menjadi seorang sahabat, tapi karena kebodohannya malam itu Sehun harus mengalami kecelakaan itu.. kecelakaan yang sudah merenggut mimpinya.

 _Flashback_

 _"Apa yang membuatmu secerah ini?" Tanya Jongin pada Sehun yang berjalan disampingnya._

 _Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari saku jaketnya dan memberinya pada Jongin._

 _Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, "Ige mwoya?"_

 _"Buka saja.."_

 _Jongin membuka amplop itu dan membaca satu persatu kata yang berada didalam kertas itu, matanya membulat kaget lalu menatap Sehun tak percaya._

 _"Kau.."_

 _Sehun tersenyum lebar, "Iya aku lolos audisi.. minggu depan aku akan ke Busan untuk mulai latihan di klub,"_

 _Mata Jongin tiba-tiba meredup, "Oh.. jadi.. apakah kau akan meninggalkan Seoul?"_

 _"Tentu saja, menjadi penari profesional adalah impianku dan aku harus mengejarnya apalagi aku sudah lolos audisi untuk masuk ke klub." Balas Sehun tak menyadari perubahan air wajah Jongin._

 _"Benar.. kau harus mengejarnya.. bagaimana kalau kita lakukan untuk yang terakhir kalinya?" Tawar Jongin._

 _Sehun menatap Jongin malas, "Oh ayolah ini sudah malam Jongin, aku tidak mau menghabiskan tenagaku dengan berlari-lari tak jelas seperti itu."_

 _"Ayolah.. ini untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum kau ke Busan." Rengek Jongin dengan aegyo tak jelasnya._

 _Sehun mendorong wajah Jongin kesal, "Hentikan aegyo bodohmu itu!"_

 _Jongin tertawa keras, "Baiklah.. kalau begitu kawi bawi bo!"_

 _Jongin mengeluarkan kertas sedangkan Sehun mengeluarkan gunting, segera saja Jongin berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang sedetik kemudian mulai mengejarnya._

 _Mereka tak memperdulikan ada beberapa orang yang mereka tabrak sampai akhirnya Jongin menyebrang ke jalan yang lain saat lampu merah, Sehun berhenti mengejar Jongin dengan napas terengah-engah karena lampu sudah kembali hijau dan mobil-mobil mulai kembali berlalu lalang._

 _"Ya! Cepat kejar aku!" Jongin berteriak dari seberang sana._

 _"Kalau kutangkap kupastikan kau mati Kim Jongin!" Balas Sehun, ia mulai berjalan keseberang saat lampu sudah kembali merah tanpa sadar ada mobil yang melaju kencang dari arah kanan Sehun._

 _"YA! OH SEHUN AWAS!" Seru Jongin saat Sehun tak menyadari mobil yang tengah melaju kencang itu._

 _Sehun menoleh ke kanan cepat dan membulatkan matanya kaget.._

 _BRAKK_

 _"OH SEHUN!"_

 _Jongin membeku ditempatnya kaget melihat tubuh Sehun terpental cukup jauh dan kini berlumuran darah ditengah jalan, tubuh Jongin mulai bergetar saat mendengar teriakkan orang-orang yang melihat Sehun dan mengerubunginya._

 _Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Tidak.. itu bukan salahku.. tidak.. Sehun.. itu.. itu kesalahan penabraknya.. ya.. itu kesalahannya.." Lirih Jongin, ia mulai mundur beberapa langkah sampai akhirnya berlari menjauhi jalanan itu tanpa memperdulikan kondisi Sehun sedikitpun._

 _Sehun melihat itu semua walaupun kini kesadarannya mulai menipis, ia melihat Jongin berlari menjauhinya bukan membantunya, "Kim Jongin breng.. sek.." Lirih Sehun sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya._

•

•

•

•

 **TBC**

•

•

•

•

 **hello**

 **wah.. udh brp lama aku ga update ff ini? sorry yaaa aku sibuk bgt sm tgs sekolahan,, yg ETC jg kayakny aku mau pending dl deh.. maaf ya,, oh iyaaa disini masalah kaihun dah pada tau kannn hehe,, tp flashback ny blm selesai lhoo**

 **btw kalian ada yg punya fangirl acc di ig? klo ada fff sm aku donk wkwk.. makasih buat yg udh follow+fav+review ff ini smp chap 5.. aku tunggu review chap ini okay.. siders aku jg makasih sm kalian okayy**

 **annyeong!**

 **Big Thanks**

 **To**

 **Dyodomyeon, ChanHunBaek, adaDheaa34, Kim YeHyun, baby kaisoo (Guest), chocohazelnut07, ariviavina6, ViraaHee, HunHanChanBaek shiper (Guest), chanbaeklv, namefake, Meilinda600, BaconieSonjay, Ocha Soo, SkyBlueAndWhite, Hyomilulu, , Lucky8894, jdcchan, mamik, ashano (Guest)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cast**  
 **\- Kim Jongin [19]**  
 **\- Do Kyungsoo [18]**  
 **\- Oh Sehun [19]**  
 **\- Byun Baekhyun [18]**  
 **\- Park Chanyeol [18]**  
 **\- Kim Jongwoon [31]**  
 **\- Kwon Yuri [26]**  
 **\- Xi Luhan [18]**

 **Other Cast**  
 **\- All member BTS [18]**  
 **\- All member The Ark [18]**  
 **\- All member Ikon [18]**  
 **\- Park Jungsoo [42]**  
 **\- Jung Sooyeon [44]**

 **Cameo**  
 **\- Jung Soojung [18]**

 **Genre**  
 **\- School life**  
 **\- Romance**  
 **\- Drama**  
 **\- Family**  
 **\- Friendship**

 **THIS IS GENDERSWITCH FOR EXO OTP**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SIDERS**

 **•••**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **•••**

 _Review Chapter 5_

 _Jongin tertawa keras, "Baiklah.. kalau begitu kawi bawi bo!"_

 _Jongin mengeluarkan kertas sedangkan Sehun mengeluarkan gunting, segera saja Jongin berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang sedetik kemudian mulai mengejarnya._

 _Mereka tak memperdulikan ada beberapa orang yang mereka tabrak sampai akhirnya Jongin menyebrang ke jalan yang lain saat lampu merah, Sehun berhenti mengejar Jongin dengan napas terengah-engah karena lampu sudah kembali hijau dan mobil-mobil mulai kembali berlalu lalang._

 _"Ya! Cepat kejar aku!" Jongin berteriak dari seberang sana._

 _"Kalau kutangkap kupastikan kau mati Kim Jongin!" Balas Sehun, ia mulai berjalan keseberang saat lampu sudah kembali merah tanpa sadar ada mobil yang melaju kencang dari arah kanan Sehun._

 _"YA! OH SEHUN AWAS!" Seru Jongin saat Sehun tak menyadari mobil yang tengah melaju kencang itu._

 _Sehun menoleh ke kanan dengan gerakan lambat dan membulatkan matanya kaget melihat lampu mobil yang makin mendekat sampai.._

 _BRAKK_

 _"OH SEHUN!"_

 _Jongin membeku ditempatnya kaget melihat tubuh Sehun terpental cukup jauh dan kini berlumuran darah ditengah jalan, tubuh Jongin mulai bergetar saat mendengar teriakkan orang-orang yang melihat Sehun dan mulai mengerubunginya._

 _Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Tidak.. itu bukan salahku.. tidak.. Sehun.. itu.. itu kesalahan penabraknya.. ya.. itu kesalahannya.." Lirih Jongin, ia mulai mundur beberapa langkah sampai akhirnya berlari menjauhi jalanan itu tanpa memperdulikan kondisi Sehun sedikitpun._

 _Sehun melihat itu semua walaupun kini kesadarannya mulai menipis, ia melihat Jongin berlari menjauhinya bukan membantunya, "Kim.. Jongin breng.. sek.." Lirih Sehun sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya._

• • •

Chapter 6

 _Dan disinilah Jongin sekarang, didepan rumah Kyungsoo.. entah apa yang membawanya ke tempat gadis bermarga Do tapi kini ia sudah bersender dipagar rumah Kyungsoo sambil menangkupkan wajahnya ditelapak tangannyan, ia ingin sekali bertemu Kyungsoo kemudian memeluk gadis mungil itu lalu menangis dibahu sempitnya dan mulai bercerita akan apa yang sudah terjadi._

 _"Jongin? Kau sedang apa disini?"_

 _Jongin mengangkat kepalanya mendengar suara Kyungsoo, ia pikir Kyungsoo sudah didalam rumah tapi ternyata gadis itu baru pulang jam sembilan malam._

 _"Kau baru pulang?" Tanya Jongin dengan suara sedikit bergetar._

 _"Iya, aku baru selesai mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan seko-"_

 _Perkataan Kyungsoo terputus karena tiba-tiba Jongin memeluknya erat, erat sekali sampai membuat Kyungsoo bingung sendiri._

 _"Jong.. Jongin.. kau.. kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir._

 _Kyungsoo semakin khawatir saat merasakan bahunya basah karena air mata Jongin belum lagi tubuh pria tan itu mulai bergetar, ini pasti ada yang salah tapi Kyungsoo hanya diam dan mengelus punggung Jongin mencoba menenangkan Jongin._

 _"Jongin.." Lirih Kyungsoo saat Jongin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyungsoo, "Ada apa? Kenapa kau begini?"_

 _Jongin menatap mata Kyungsoo lurus, "Sehun.." lirih Jongin dengan suara serak._

 _Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut, "Ada apa dengannya?"_

 _"Dia kecelakaan.."_

 _Mata Kyungsoo yang sudah bulat kembali membulat akan pengakuan Jongin, ia terdiam beberapa saat untuk mencerna apa yang baru dikatakan pemuda dihadapannya ini._

 _"Ka.. kalau begitu kita harus.. kita harus ke rumah sakit.." Kyungsoo mau menarik lengan Jongin tapi pemuda itu menghindar._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ayo kita ke rumah sakit! Sehun membutuhkan kita!"_

 _Jongin menggeleng lemah, "Aniya.. dia begitu gara-gara aku.."_

 _"Apa..?" Desah Kyungsoo tak percaya._

 _"Dia lolos audisi untuk latihan di Busan dan aku mulai mengajaknya berlari untuk terakhir kalinya tapi saat ia hendak menyebrang jalan.. ada mobil.. ada mobil yang menabraknya.. padahal.. padahal itu.. lampu merah.."_

 _Kyungsoo membeku ditempatnya, tak habis pikir bagaimana Jongin begitu.. begitu kejam pada Sehun._

 _"Kau bodoh atau apa Kim Jongin?!" Bentak Kyungsoo._

 _Jongin menggeleng dengan air mata kembali menetes dari mata tajamnya itu, "Mianhae.. mianhae.. aku.. aku hanya ingin berlari bersama nya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum ia ke Busan.. kau tahu kami sangat hobi berlari.."_

 _"Dan jangan bilang kau meninggalkannya disana lalu berlari kesini?"_

 _"Aku ketakutan Soo.. aku takut.."_

 _Air mata Kyungsoo menetes saat ia mengerjap, "Kau brengsek Kim Jongin! Sungguh!"_

 _"Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Aku memang brengsek!"_

 _Kyungsoo dan Jongin masih terdiam ditempatnya masing-masing dengan air mata terus membasahi wajah mereka sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin, memeluk pria itu dan menangis didada Jongin._

 _Ia bingung harus memihak pada siapa.. dilubuk hatinya ia ingin memaki Jongin karena sudah meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja disana, tapi ia juga mengerti ketakutkan yang Jongin rasakan.. namun.. ia juga tahu pasti Sehun kini sedang berjuang keras untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri tanpa ditemani siapa-siapa.._

 _Ugh, dia ingin memasukkan si pengemudi ke penjara yang sepertinya tak tahu aturan itu, ia tak suka berada di posisi seperti ini._

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Jongin? Kim Jongin?"

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum kembali ke dunia nya lagi, ia melihat Kyungsoo duduk dihadapannya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Wae? Gwenchana?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Eo.."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku.." Jongin menghela napas, "Kecelakaan tiga tahun lalu.. aku kembali teringat peristiwa itu, kalau saja waktu itu aku tak mengajaknya berlari seperti biasanya lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja.. persahabatanku dengannya.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Jongin, "Bukan salahmu sepenuhnya Jongin.. aku yakin Sehun.. Sehun hanya butuh waktu."

"Sampai kapan Soo?" Tanya Jongin frustasi.

"Kita tunggu saja.. aku yakin sebenarnya ia ingin bersahabat lagi denganmu," Ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk lemah, "Kuharap begitu.." Pria itu memaksakan senyum kearah Kyungsoo, "Terima kasih sudah mendukungku selama ini."

Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyum berbentuk hatinya, "Bukan masalah."

"Baiklah.. ayo kuantar ke tempat lesmu," Jongin berjalan keluar bersama Kyungsoo tanpa melepas genggamannya pada tangan mungil itu.

Tanpa menyadari Jungsoo memperhatikan kedua manusia itu dengan senyum malaikatnya, "Kalian memang berjodoh.."

 **•**

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

 **•**

Baekhyun mendesah keras saat melihat angka-angka dibuku Matematikanya, ia sudah tak sanggup lagi.. di kepalanya terus saja bermunculan wajah ketua kelas menyebalkan yang sudah merebut hatinya itu.

"Kau kenapa Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang mendapati kakak iparnya sudah berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya, "Eonni.. kepalaku ingin pecah rasanya!" Rengek Baekhyun.

Wanita yang berdiri diambang pintu itu kini sudah duduk dikasur Baekhyun, "Ada apa?"

Baekhyun ikut naik ke tempat tidurnya lalu menatap kakak iparnya serius, "Eonni.. aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang," Aku Baekhyun.

"Wah.. siapa pria beruntung itu?"

"Dia ketua kelas di kelasku, tapi.." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya frustasi, "Tapi sepertinya dia sudah menyukai orang lain.."

"Orang lain?" Dahi wanita disampingnya berkerut bingung, "Kau tahu darimana? Dia memang mengatakannya langsung padamu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak.. tapi tadi saat aku menyatakan perasaanku dia tak berkata apa-apa.."

"Coba jelaskan kondisinya padaku."

"Tadi dia hampir bunuh diri karena berpikir tak ada yang menyayanginya di dunia ini.. tapi aku mengatakan kalau aku menyukainya dan menyayanginya lalu dia berjalan kearahku dan memelukku.." Jelas Baekhyun.

Kakak iparnya terkekeh lalu mencolek hidung Baekhyun, "Dia menyukaimu.. buktinya dia tidak jadi bunuh diri karena kau mengatakan kau menyayanginya kan? Coba kau nyatakan perasaanmu lagi aku yakin dia menyukaimu juga,"

"Tapi.."

"Ngomong-ngomong.. kenapa dia bisa mau bunuh diri..?" Tanya wanita itu penasaran.

"Oh.. wali kelasku itu ingin digantikan oleh guru baru lalu dia menolak tapi ternyata yang mengusulkan itu adalah ibunya sendiri.. jadi dia tertekan,"

"Ah.." Wanita itu tersenyum paksa, "Aku jadi teringat ibu ku.."

Baekhyun merangkul kakak iparnya, "Kalau begitu kembalilah ke rumah eonni lalu temui ibu eonni, aku yakin ibu eonni akan memaafkan eonni.. lagipula bukannya eonni punya adik? Dia pasti merindukan eonni juga."

"Eo.. dia seumuran denganmu Baek,"

"Benarkah? Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan adik eonni."

Wanita itu kembali tersenyum, "Aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya.."

 **•**

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

 **•**

"Jongin.." Gumam Kyungsoo dibahu Jongin.

Jongin sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyungsoo lalu kembali fokus ke jalanan di depannya, "Mwo?"

"Jangan kaget ya.." Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya, "Kalau tahu siapa guru les ku nanti."

Jongin terkekeh, "Memang kenapa? Apa guru mu itu buruk rupa?"

Kyungsoo mencubit pinggang Jongin kesal, "Ish.. kejam sekali sih kau."

"Habis kupikir kan ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya jadi kau menyuruhku jangan kaget."

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu lalu turun dari motor Jongin saat sudah tiba ditempat les nya, "Sebenarnya sih.. tidak ada yang salah dengannya tapi-"

"Eo? Kau Kim Jongin kan? Teman si tiang listrik itu?"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sontak menoleh ke sumber suara dan mata Jongin membulat kaget tanpa dikomando, dia menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya jadi.. maksud Kyungsoo jangan kaget adalah karena guru lesnya Kim Jongwoon?

Jongin memang baru sekali mengantar Kyungsoo ke tempat les nya yang baru karena tahun kemarin dia berhenti ditempat nya yang lama jadi dia tidak tahu kalau ternyata yang mengajar Kyungsoo di tempat baru adalah Jongwoon.

"Kyungsoo-ah, jadi kau kekasih nya? Astaga.. tak kusangka," Komentar Jongwoon, Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya tak berniat membalas ucapan Jongwoon.

"Tapi bukannya guru Junior High School tak boleh mengajar ditempat lain selain di sekolah? Kau melanggar peraturan Kim ssaem." Tanya Jongin mulai membuka suaranya.

Jongwoon meringis kecil, "Bagaimana ya.. aku tidak bisa hidup dari penghasilanku mengajar di sekolah saja, lagipula akan sia-sia berbagai pengalamanku di negara lain kalau hanya mengajar disebuah sekolah swasta yang bahkan namanya tidak begitu terkenal."

Jongin mendengus melihat tingkah sombong gurunya, "Ssaem bisa dipecat.. kuberi tahu saja ya, kepala sekolah Jung adalah orang yang tidak pernah main-main dengan peraturan."

"Aku tak perduli lagipula itu tak akan terjadi, sudahlah aku masuk dulu, Kyungsoo cepat naik jangan berpacaran terus."

Setelah kepergian Jongwoon ke dalam gedung bimbingan belajar itu Kyungsoo menatap Jongin menyesal, "Maaf tak cerita sebelumnya."

Jongin menggeleng lalu melepaskan helm yang berada di kepala Kyungsoo, "Tak apa.. tapi, bagaimana bisa kau tahan dengan mulut sombongnya itu selama satu tahun belakangan ini?"

"Dia memang sombong sih.. tapi harus kuakui kalau pengajarannya itu sangat-sangat bermutu," Kekeh Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti, "Hm.. mau kujemput nanti?"

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir sebentar lalu kembali menatap Jongin, "Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak sama sekali Soo." Balas Jongin dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Baiklah." Kyungsoo melirik jam tangan putihnya sejenak, "Jemput aku jam setengah sebelas malam ya?"

"Ok.. masuklah nanti guru bermulut besar itu kembali mengoceh padamu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu berjalan menjauhi Jongin tapi baru beberapa langkah gadis itu berhenti dan berbalik kearah Jongin kemudian mendekati Jongin lagi dan..

CUP

Kyungsoo mencium pipi kiri Jongin beberapa detik lalu menjauhkan kembali wajahnya dengan senyum manis, "Terima kasih Jongin." Lalu gadis mungil itu berlari kecil masuk ke dalam gedung bimbingan belajar itu meninggalkan Jongin yang masih membeku ditempatnya.

Tangan kiri Jongin terangkat lalu mengelus pipinya yang baru saja dicium Kyungsoo, walaupun Kyungsoo memang terkadang menciumnya tapi itu kan permintaan Jongin sedangkan kali ini.. Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba..

Senyum lebar Jongin terlihat seketika, ia menaruh helm yang tadi Kyungsoo pakai ke dalam box dibagian belakang motornya lalu menyalakan mesin motornya dan mulai menjauhi tempat les Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajah tampannya itu.

'Aku tahu perasaanmu terhadapku Do Kyungsoo, dan aku yakin aku tak akan salah.'

 **•**

 **LOVE ME RIGHT**

 **•**

Kyungsoo baru saja turun dari taksi yang mengantarnya ke sekolah pagi ini setelah memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada supir taksi itu ia segera berjalan memasuki kawasan sekolah Junior High School.

Gadis bermata bulat itu menghela napas melihat keadaan kelasnya yang tampak berantakkan padahal ini masih pagi, ia segera berjalan kearah kursinya dan duduk disana lalu membuka buku pelajaran bahasa Inggris dan mulai mengerjakan beberapa soal di buku itu mengingat hari ini ada ulangan bahasa Inggris.

"Do Kyungsoo apa kau tahu hari ini ada murid baru?" Seru Jimin yang tengah mengobrol dengan Hoseok, Taehyung, juga Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya dengan pandangan bertanya, "Nuguya?"

"Kabarnya dia anak kepala sekolah Jung.." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Oh.. aku tak tahu," Balas Kyungsoo singkat lalu kembali membaca buku bahasa Inggrisnya.

"Ya Ketua kita sudah datang!" Seru Chanwoo yang melihat Chanyeol baru saja masuk ke kelas, "Kau ketua.. bagaimana mungkin kau mau menyingkirkan wali kelasmu sendiri? Kau gila ya Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanwoo dan memukul kepalanya, "Itu ibunya Chanwoo! Bukan Chanyeol yang melakukan itu!"

Suji membalikkan badannya, "Tapi dia tak melakukan apapun kan? Berarti benar dia itu setuju dengan rencana ibunya!" Timpal Suji.

"Ish.. Lee Suji diam kau atau kau mau rambutmu itu berantakkan?" Ancam Baekhyun.

Suji hanya mendesis kecil dan kembali memainkan ponselnya acuh, Baekhyun meringgis melihat tingkah anak sok cantik itu.

"Baekhyun-ah, kenapa membelanya? Dia itu salah! Masa kau mendukung perbuatan yang salah sih?" Ujar Minju.

Taehyung mengangguk, "Benar.. dia kan ketua kelas harusnya memberi contoh yang baik tapi sekarang dia malah memberi contoh buruk."

"Kali-"

"Chanyeol-ah.. katanya mau bicara denganku? Kajja!"

Chanyeol dan seisi kelas menoleh ke sumber suara yang berdiri diambang pintu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Kajja.. pertemuan pagi kan sepuluh menit lagi," Ulang pemilik suara itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar kelas bersama si pemilik suara itu, mereka berjalan ke ujung selasar yang cukup sepi lalu berhenti disana, Chanyeol menghela napas lega.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku Jongin-ah."

Pemilik suara itu -Jongin- tersenyum kecil, "Aku tak menolongmu, kau memang mengirimiku sms kemarin kan?"

"Ah iya.." Chanyeol berdeham, "Aku sudah bicara dengan eomma tapi tetap tidak bisa Jongin."

"Wah.. ini akan sulit kalau begitu," Gumam Jongin.

"Cara satu-satu nya yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini adalah menjadi murid baik-baik yang tidak bermasalah." Chanyeol sedikit gugup melihat tatapan mata Jongin yang terlihat tajam, "Ma-maksudku yah.. mungkin kau bisa kan mulai mengerjakan tugas dan tidak tidur dikelas? Kurasa.. itu akan membantu Kwon ssaem,"

Jongin tampak berpikir sebelum menghela napas, "Aku tak suka sekolah Chanyeol.. jadi mau sebagaimanapun aku berusaha, aku rasa.. aku tak mampu, tapi aku punya ide bagus,"

"Apa itu?" Tanya Chanyeol tertarik.

"Bagaimana kalau kelas kita mempunyai dua wali kelas?" Ujar Jongin.

"Apa..?"

 **•**  
 **•**  
 **•**  
 **•**

 **TBC**

 **•**  
 **•**  
 **•**  
 **•**

 **LMR update!~**

 **Maaf yaaa klo makin kesini makin ga ngerti sm ceritanya.. aku berusaha yg terbaik buat ff ini ko..**

 **Buat yg blm ngerti ceritanya.. aku ceritain ya intinya dr chap 1 itu kaihun emg dah musuhan gr" tiga thn yg lalu sehun kecelakaan tp kai malah lari dan ga nolongin dia tp malah ke rmh soo buat nenangin diri, kaihun itu dlnya kakak kls ksoo tp gr" pernah ganaik kls mereka jd seangkatan.. trus buat hunhan sm chanbaek aku rasa pd ngerti soalny konflik mereka ga begitu ribet kaya kaihunsoo kan ya?**

 **Klo ada yg msh bingung bisa pm aku ko hehe nanti aku jelasin lg.. duh aku minta maaf bgt buat reader yg ga ngerti jln ceritanya T.T makasih yaa buat yg follow+fav ff ini trus yg review jg makasih walaupun g smp 20 review di chap kmrn gpp ko..**

 **Ditunggu review buat chap ini**  
 **Annyeong!~**

 **Big Thanks**  
 **To**

 **Kim YeHyun, BaconieSonjay, Lolli Kyungsoo, Lovesoo, Sofia Magdalena, ViraaHee, cute, ChanHunBaek, adaDheaa34, alxshav, Cho Rai Sa, Misslah**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cast**

 **Kim Jongin [19]**

 **Do Kyungsoo [18]**

 **Oh Sehun [19]**

 **Byun Baekhyun [18]**

 **Park Chanyeol [18]**

 **Kim Jongwoon [31]**

 **Kwon Yuri [26]**

 **Xi Luhan [18]**

 **Other Cast**

 **All member BTS [18]**

 **All member The Ark [18]**

 **All member Ikon [18]**

 **Park Jungsoo [42]**

 **Jung Sooyeon [44]**

 **Cameo**

 **Jung Soojung [18]**

 **Genre**

 **School life**

 **Romance**

 **Drama**

 **Family**

 **Friendship**

* * *

 _Review Chapter 6_

 _"Cara satu-satu nya yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini adalah menjadi murid baik-baik yang tidak bermasalah." Chanyeol sedikit gugup melihat tatapan mata Jongin yang terlihat tajam, "Ma-maksudku yah.. mungkin kau bisa kan mulai mengerjakan tugas dan tidak tidur dikelas? Kurasa.. itu akan membantu Kwon ssaem,"_

 _Jongin tampak berpikir sebelum menghela napas, "Aku tak suka sekolah Chanyeol.. jadi mau sebagaimanapun aku berusaha, aku rasa.. aku tak mampu, tapi aku punya ide bagus,"_

 _"Apa itu?" Tanya Chanyeol tertarik._

 _"Bagaimana kalau kelas kita mempunyai dua wali kelas?" Ujar Jongin._

 _"Apa..?"_

* * *

Jongin mengangguk, "Iya.. benar! Wali kelas ganda!"

Chanyeol memutar bola mata, "Ya! Aku serius.."

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda? Ish.." Jongin mendengus sebal karena dikira main-main, padahal jarang-jarang ia bisa mengeluarkan ide.

"Baiklah, kita coba idemu itu.. kalau begitu aku masuk dulu."

Jongin menahan lengan Chanyeol, "Ei.. tapi kalau ibumu tak menyetujuinya bagaimana?"

Chanyeol tampak berpikir sejenak, "Aku akan mengurusnya." Chanyeol tersenyum, "Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah menolongku tadi, aku masuk dulu."

Jongin mengangguk kecil lalu berjalan menaiki tangga ke atap sekolah, ia sedang tidak mood untuk sekedar hadir di kelas.. dahi nya berkerut melihat pintu atap sudah terbuka.

"Jadi.. kau dan Jongin sahabat?"

Langkah kaki Jongin terhenti, ia mengenali suara itu.. itu suara Luhan, Jongin berjalan ke arah ruang pemisahan sampah dan bersembunyi disana mencoba mendengarkan pembicaraan Luhan yang berada diluar ruangan itu.

"Itu dulu Luhan.. aku sudah tak menganggapnya lagi sekarang,"

"Sehun-ah.. hm.. boleh aku memberimu saran?" Tanya Luhan, dijawab anggukan oleh Sehun.

"Dulu aku punya seorang sahabat dari Korea bernama Kim Minseok di China.. dia dulu sahabat satu-satunya yang ku punya disekolah karena dulu aku itu.. yah, bisa dibilang Oh Sehun versi wanita nya," Luhan dan Sehun terkekeh bersamaan lalu dia kembali melanjutkan, "Aku dan dia punya mimpi yang sama.. menjadi aktris terkenal, itu mimpi kami berdua."

Sehun membuka suaranya, "Wajahmu memang cocok menjadi aktris."

Luhan tersenyum, "Tapi.. aku menghancurkan persahabatan kami karena keegoisanku sendiri." Gadis bermata rusa itu menghela napas, "Aku menyukai kekasihnya.. lalu aku dengan kejamnya berusaha merebut pria itu dan melupakan persahabatan kami.. Minseok yang pada dasarnya gadis baik itu merelakan kekasihnya begitu saja padaku begitu aku mengancam aku akan bunuh diri kalau dia tidak memutuskan kekasihnya saat itu juga, padahal mereka baru menjalin hubungan selama dua minggu."

Sehun terdiam, ia bingung harus berkata apa pada Luhan yang kini sudah menangis disampingnya, ditempatnya Jongin pun sedikit tertegun mendengar cerita Luhan.. pantas saja gadis itu selalu lebih suka menyendiri, mungkin dia trauma dengan masa lalunya.

"Dia akhirnya pindah ke Korea lagi, dan aku mulai menyesali perbuatan burukku.. aku menyusul dia ke Korea dan mendatangi rumah nya yang alamatnya kudapatkan darinya dulu tapi.. hiks.." Luhan menangis semakin kencang mengingat perbuatannya dulu, "Minseok.. Minseok sudah meninggal karena terkena leukimia, dan ternyata hanya aku yang tidak mengetahuinya karena Yifan.. mantan kekasih Minseok itupun menerima Minseok karena itu permintaan terakhirnya tapi aku malah.."

Sehun membawa tubuh Luhan kepelukkannya dan mengelus rambut cokelat gelap milik Luhan lembut, "Uljima.." Bisiknya.

"Aku orang jahat Sehun.." Lirih Luhan didada Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum miris, "Aku juga orang jahat.." Batin Jongin, ia menghela napas lalu kembali keluar dari area atap sekolah dan turun ke kelas meninggalkan Sehun serta Luhan disana.

Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya dan merangkum wajah Luhan, "Uljima."

"Maafkan Jongin."

"Hm?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Maafkan Jongin.. aku tak mau kalau kau juga nanti menyesal."

Sehun terdiam tapi tetap menatap mata rusa milik Luhan lembut sampai akhirnya ia tersenyum, "Aku sudah memaafkannya.. hanya saja-"

"Kau tak bisa menerimanya menjadi sahabatmu lagi?" Sela Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk, "Itu butuh waktu."

"Sampai kapan?"

"Molla.."

"Baiklah.."

Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan, "Terima kasih sudah sabar menghadapiku.. sudah sabar menantiku untuk membalas perasaanmu."

Mata Luhan membulat, "Ma-maksudmu?"

"Kau menyukaiku kan?" Tanya Sehun penuh percaya diri.

"Tsk.. percaya diri sekali."

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Baiklah kalau kau tak mau mengakuinya."

"Aniya.." Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Aku menyukaimu.."

"Bagus.." Sehun kembali membawa Luhan kepelukkannya, "Karena aku juga sudah menyukaimu sejak semester satu."

"Wah.. kau setia sekali menyukaiku diam-diam dari semester satu." Goda Luhan.

"Maaf harus bersikap seperti orang yang tidak mengenalmu sejak awal.." Sesal Sehun.

"Tidak masalah, yang terpenting kau membalas perasaanku." Jawab Luhan enteng.

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan.. yah setidaknya kini ada orang lain disampingnya, setidaknya kini ia tidak sendiri lagi..

* * *

"Kudengar hari ini kalian ada tes hari ini?" Tanya Yuri didepan kelas.

"Ne ssaem!"

Yuri mengangguk, "Sudah belajar?"

Semua murid mulai ribut memberikan berbagai alasan pada Yuri, Yuri menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah, sudah.. hari ini apa masuk semua?"

Suji menunjuk kursi dibelakangnya, "Xi Luhan tadi datang."

Hoseok menunjuk kursi didepannya, "Oh Sehun juga tadi datang."

"Ketua kelas, apa itu benar?" Tanya Yuri pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya.

Yujin membuka mulutnya, "Ssaem kenapa masih bertanya pada nya? Ssaem dia berusaha menyingkirkan ssaem!"

Baekhyun mendesis, "Jaga ucapanmu!"

"Kau kenapa membela nya sih Baekhyun? Itu kenyataan kan?" Ujar Minju.

"Ssaem, ssaem tak akan keluar hanya karena ketua kan? Aku tidak mau ssaem keluar." Ujar Jimin.

Yuri mengulum senyumnya, "Aniya.. jangan salahkan Ketua kelas Park lagi arraseo? Ssaem kan bisa tetap mengajar kalian walaupun aku bukan wali kelas kalian." Jelas Yuri.

Jinhwan mengangkat tangannya, "Ssaem."

"Ne Jinhwan-ah?"

"Seberapa besar sih kekuasaan ibu Chanyeol sampai bisa menyingkirkan ssaem? Aku akan berusaha membantu ssaem agar bisa menjadi wali kelas empat sampai kita lulus." Ucapan Jinhwan berhasil membuat satu kelas kembali ribut kecuali Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin yang hanya diam.

"Sudah hentikan." Yuri menghela napasnya, "Ini bukan kekuasaan siapa yang paling besar, ini juga bukan salah Chanyeol.. kalian tak bisa menyalahkannya sepihak seperti ini, kalian harus ingat bagaimanapun dia ketua kelas kalian yang sela-"

"Karena dia ketua kelas ssaem, kenapa dia begitu tega?" Sela Hanbin.

"Hanbin-ah.. dengarkan aku dulu.. jujur saja aku tak tahu apa yang akan kukatakan pada kalian, tapi kurasa kalian harus tahu ini, Park Chanyeol hampir bunuh diri kemarin karena tertekan."

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Jongin menatap Yuri kaget bagaimana mungkin gurunya menceritakan hal itu.

Yoongi menggoyangkan bahu Chanyeol, "Ya! Apa itu benar?"

Chanyeol hanya menutup rapat matanya ditempat duduknya, ia ingin menangis saja rasanya ditekan terus seperti ini.

"Karena itu.. kuharap kalian bisa berhenti menyalahkan ketua kelas kita karena ketua kelas kita sama sekali tak mengetahui masalah ini dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah pergantian wali kelas ini, bisa kan?"

Tak ada yang mengangguk ataupun menggeleng mereka hanya diam membuat Yuri tertawa kecil, "Bisa kan kelas empat?"

Kringgg Kringgg

Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduk, "Perhatian.."

"Menunduk."

"Gamsahamnida ssaem."

"Cheonmayo.. belajar yang rajin!"

Baekhyun mendekati meja Chanyeol dan berdiri disampingnya, "Jangan pikirkan perkataan mereka."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun beberapa detik lalu tersenyum tipis, "Aku juga ingin begitu."

"Aku akan selalu membelamu.. Kyungsoo dan Jongin juga akan membelamu, kau percaya kan?"

"Aku percaya,"

"Baiklah.. semangat Park!"

"Jongin!"

Semua murid menoleh ke arah ambang pintu yang terdapat seorang gadis cantik tengah melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jongin.

"Bisa kemari sebentar?" Tanya Soojung.

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang sedang fokus pada bukunya sejenak lalu mengangguk, ia berjalan ke arah Soojung.

"Wae?"

"Hanya ingin melihat sunbae."

Jongin meringis, "Bisa kan kau tidak usah memanggilku sunbae disini? Maksudku di depan murid lain? Aku di tingkat yang sama denganmu sekarang."

Soojung tertawa sambil mengangguk, "Tentu.. uh.. kau ada waktu istirahat nanti?"

"Ada.. kenapa?"

"Temani aku makan di kantin? Hanya kau yang kukenal disini."

"Sebenarnya ada Kyungsoo juga mungkin kau-"

"Denganmu.. aku mau denganmu saja.. boleh?" Sela Soojung.

Jongin menghela napasnya, "Baiklah,"

Soojung tersenyum manis, "Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelasku dulu.. annyeong,"

Jongin kembali masuk ke dalam kelas dengan tatapan murid-murid lain yang menatapnya curiga, bagaimana bisa Jongin kenal dengan siswa baru seperti Soojung belum lagi Soojung adalah anak kepala sekolah Jung yang terkenal galak.

"Ya! Kau kenal anak kepala sekolah dari mana..?" Tanya Junhoe yang duduk didiepan Jongin penasaran.

"Ah.." Jongin pura-pura berpikir sejenak, "Molla," Jawab nya.

Junhoe mendengus, "Cih.. kau ini."

"Wae? Tertarik eo?"

"Ya! Dia itu cantik siapa yang tak tertarik padanya." Sahut Taehyung.

Jongin hanya mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya mengerti lalu menoleh pada Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas tanpa memperdulikan beberapa murid memperhatikannya.

"Jongin-ah! Kau dengar tidak?" Tanya Junhoe.

Jongin menatap Junhoe bingung, "Dengar apa?"

"Ish.." Junhoe mendesis, "Kenalkan aku pada Soojung, ya?"

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, "Kenalan saja sendiri, seperti aku tak punya kerjaan lain saja." Balas Jongin tak perduli.

"Kejam sekali sih kau."

"Aku tak dengar.."

Junhoe kembali mendengus dan kembali menghadap ke papan tulis.

* * *

 _SREKK_

Chanyeol menggeser pintu ruang guru lalu membungkuk sebentar sebelum masuk ke dalam ruang guru yang cukup sepi karena hanya ada Yuri dan Jongwoon.

"Ada apa Ketua Park?" Tanya Yuri ramah berbanding terbalik dengan Jongwoon yang sama sekali tak melirik Chanyeol.

"Ssaem, bisakah nanti sepulang sekolah kita bicara?"

Yuri menghela napasnya, "Mianhae.. aku ada janji dengan Im songsaenim, sekarang saja bagaimana? Tapi bukannya kelasmu akan dimulai sebentar lagi?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menggeleng, "Tak apa ssaem.. jadi, aku ingin mengusulkan saran."

Dahi Yuri mengkerut bingung, "Saran apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kelas empat mempunyai dua wali kelas? Tadinya aku ingin membicarakan ini dengan ibuku dulu.. tapi melihat anak-anak yang lain tadi di kelas kurasa tak ada waktu jika aku harus berdebat dengan ibuku dulu.. ssaem mau kan membantuku?"

Jongwoon kini menatap Chanyeol sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, "Ide konyol darimana it-"

"Ide mu memang yah.. bisa dipertimbangkan tapi kita juga harus berbicara dengan kepala sekolah bukan?" Sela Yuri, Jongwoon melirik Yuri kesal.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Aku akan berbicara dengan ibuku lalu kepala sekolah, asal ssaem setuju aku akan mengusahakannya sebisaku."

"Chanyeol-ah.. jebalyo, cukup menjadi anak baik selama sisa hari ku menjadi wali kelas kalian itu sudah sangat baik, ulangan kali ini kalau kalian bisa melewatinya dengan baik.. aku berjanji aku akan berusaha mempertahankan posisiku.. jadi kembali ke kelas dan belajar dengan tenang, jangan pikirkan masalahku."

"Ssaem.."

Yuri menyentuh lengan Chanyeol lembut, "Kembalilah.."

Chanyeol menghela napasnya lalu menunduk sejenak sebelum keluar dari ruang guru, Jongwoon melirik Yuri sekilas.

"Muridmu sangat menyayangimu sekali ya."

Yuri menyenderkan tubuhnya menatap Jongwoon bingung, "Maksudmu?"

Jongwoon mengangkat bahu tak perduli membuat Yuri mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mulai memeriksa pekerjaan rumah murid-muridnya.

* * *

"Baiklah.. bagikan kertasnya kebelakang." Ujar Yoona.

Murid-murid kelas empat mulai mengambil satu kertas dan memberikannya ke belakang lalu mulai mengerjakannya walaupun ada dari mereka yang malah tidur seperti Jongin, Hoseok, juga Sehun yang baru saja kembali bersama Luhan entah darimana.

 _SREKK_

Yoona menatap Chanyeol yang menundukkan badannya beberapa detik sebelum melangkah ke kursinya, "Darimana kau?"

"Ruang guru ssaem."

Yoona mengangguk lalu mulai memperhatikan murid-muridnya mengerjakan ulangan sampai ponselnya bergetar di dalam saku blazernya, Yoona menatap murid-muridnya sekilas sebelum keluar dari kelas mengangkat teleponnya.

Saat pintu kembali tertutup beberapa murid mulai mengeluarkan kertas jawaban soal ulangan Bahasa Inggris ada yang dari saku blazer, ada yang dari bawah meja, ada yang difoto oleh ponselnya, dan lain-lain sampai akhirnya lima menit kemudian Yoona masuk ke dalam kelas dan murid-muridnya tetap terlihat tenang.

"Waktunya sepuluh menit lagi." Ingat Yoona.

Jongin, Hoseok, dan Sehun dengan malas kembali duduk tegak di kursinya dan membulatkan jawaban ulangan itu tanpa melihat soalnya, toh mereka memang tak perduli dengan nilai mereka dan Yoona sudah terlalu malas untuk menegur ketiga murid itu.. mereka memang tak pernah melawan tapi siapa yang tak lelah memberi tahu terus-menerus?

Yoona melihat jam tangannya dan memukul meja nya dua kali sampai perhatian murid-muridnya tertuju padanya, "Kumpulkan ulangannya."

* * *

"Bagaimana sekolah disini sunbae?" Tanya Soojung saat duduk bersama Jongin dikantin.

Jongin menyendokkan bimbimbap nya kedalam mulut sambil mengangguk, "Oh.. begitulah,"

Soojung melihat sekeliling kantin yang tengah memperhatikannya, "Kenapa mereka terus menerus memperhatikanku?"

"Ada dua alasan." Jawab Jongin, Soojung mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apa saja?"

"Yang pertama karena kau murid baru dan anak kepala sekolah Jung, dan yang kedua karena kau duduk bersama berandal nomor satu disekolah ini."

Soojung tergelak, "Hm.. benar juga, kau tahu sebenarnya kau pintar sunbae."

Jongin memutar bola mata malas, "Oh ayolah jangan menambah dosa dengan berbohong Soojung-ah." Ujar Jongin.

"Arraseo, arraseo." Soojung meminum lemon tea nya, "Kudengar wali kelas sunbae akan diganti karena perintah Nyonya Park.. itu benar?" Tanya Soojung, Jongin hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Mata Jongin yang sedang fokus menatap makanannya beralih pada Soojung yang dihadapannya, "Ne?"

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Ulang Soojung.

"Kau mau membantu?"

Soojung tertawa melihat wajah Jongin, "Tentu saja sunbae.. jadi, apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku punya usul bagaimana kalau wali kelasku ada dua, yaitu guru Kwon dan guru Kim? Tapi aku juga tak yakin mengingat sifat kedua guru itu sangat bertolak belakang.. aku takut bukan nya nanti kelas kami semakin baik malah semakin buruk,"

Soojung terdiam sejenak terlihat seperti berpikir, "Sejujurnya itu bisa dicoba."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, aku akan membicarakannya dengan eomma nanti."

Jongin menghela napas, "Tapi percuma.."

"Waeyo?"

"Kalau ibu Chanyeol tak menyetujuinya, kita bisa apa?"

"Ah.. masalah Nyonya Park ya.. eomma juga sering bilang kalau sebenarnya ia tidak suka dengan Nyonya Park tapi berhubung Nyonya Park salah satu donatur sekolah yang bisa dibilang royal jadi terpaksa eomma selalu menuruti perintahnya."

"Ah.. aku pusing sekali.."

"Tapi.." Soojung menunjukkan smirknya, "Bukan Jung Sooyeon kan kalau dia tidak bisa bernegosiasi?"

Jongin tertegun menatap smirk Soojung, dalam hati ia berdecak kagum memang keluarga Jung mempunyai aura dingin dan wibawa.. tak ibu, tak anak, mereka mempunyai aura yang dingin dan punya pembawaan diri yang mantap.. Jongin tak tahu sedingin apa aura dan se-wibawa apa ayah Soojung.

* * *

Saat jam istirahat Kyungsoo memang hanya diam dikelas untuk memakan bekalnya yang sebenarnya untuk Jongin, tapi berhubung Jongin makan bersama Soojung jadilah dia makan sendiri didalam kelas seperti saat ini, dalam hati gadis bermata bulat itu sedikit merutuk Baekhyun yang sedang makan bersama Luhan dan Chanyeol dikantin.

 _Drrttt drrttt_

Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya dilaci mejanya dan membaca pesan dari ibunya yang baru saja masuk.

 _From : Eomma_

 _Kyungie-ya.. mungkin beberapa hari ini eomma dan appa tidak bisa pulang ke rumah karena perusahaan sedang dalam krisis, kau makan diluar saja karena persediaan makanan juga sudah hampir habis.. maafkan eomma dan appa Kyungie-ya, saranghae_

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke laci meja tanpa berniat membalas pesan ibunya, toh juga ibunya pasti tak akan membacanya juga kalaupun ia membalas karena sudah sibuk dengan perusahaan.

Ah.. hari ini mood nya benar-benar hancur, sudah ulangan bahasa inggrisnya berantakkan, Jongin pergi dengan Soojung, Baekhyun makan dikantin, dan sekarang ia harus kembali sendirian dirumah.

"Ini.."

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya mencari tahu orang yang membelikannya minuman dingin, "Tidak usah Jongin-ah." Ujar Kyungsoo setelah melihat Jongin berdiri disampingnya.

Jongin duduk ditempat Suji bingung, "Wae? Bukannya kau suka ini?"

"Aku sedang tak mau saja, lagipula bukannya kau tadi bersama Soojung?"

"Hm.. aku sudah selesai makan jadi kami kembali ke kelas masing-masing,"

"Oh.."

"Hanya oh?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengernyit, "Kau kenapa? Ada masalah?"

Kyungsoo menutup kotak bekalnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, "Aniya.. pergilah jangan ganggu aku."

Jongin ingin menyentuh lengan Kyungsoo namun gadis itu menghindar, "Kalau ada masalah kau bisa cerita Soo," Ujar Jongin.

"Aniya Jongin-ah.. jebal.."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti ia memilih untuk mengalah dan menaruh minuman dingin itu dimeja Kyungsoo kemudian duduk di kursinya sendiri, menatap Kyungsoo yang kini menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lengannya.

* * *

TBC

 **Next to Chapter 8**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cast**

 **Kim Jongin [19]**

 **Do Kyungsoo [18]**

 **Oh Sehun [19]**

 **Byun Baekhyun [18]**

 **Park Chanyeol [18]**

 **Kim Jongwoon [31]**

 **Kwon Yuri [26]**

 **Xi Luhan [18]**

 **Other Cast**

 **All member BTS [18]**

 **All member The Ark [18]**

 **All member Ikon [18]**

 **Park Jungsoo [42]**

 **Jung Sooyeon [44]**

 **Cameo**

 **Jung Soojung [18]**

 **Genre**

 **School life**

 **Romance**

 **Drama**

 **Family**

 **Friendship**

* * *

 _Review Chapter 8_

 _Kyungsoo menutup kotak bekalnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, "Aniya.. pergilah jangan ganggu aku."_

 _"Kalau ada masalah kau bisa cerita Soo," Ujar Jongin._

 _"Aniya Jongin-ah.. jebal.."_

 _Jongin mengangguk mengerti ia menaruh minuman dingin itu dimeja Kyungsoo dan duduk di kursinya sendiri, menatap Kyungsoo yang kini menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lengannya._

* * *

"Eh? Jadi Kyungsoo bekerja di kedai ramen?" Tanya Luhan tak percaya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Iya, aku salut padanya.. padahal dia putri keluarga Do tapi tetap saja dia mau bekerja paruh waktu dan hanya mengambil seperempat dari gaji karyawan seharusnya."

"Kyungsoo orang yang baik." Balas Luhan, entah bagaimana caranya gadis itu kini sudah dekat dengan Baekhyun walaupun ia masih canggung dengan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah, wae..? Kau tak memakan makan siangmu." Tegur Baekhyun menyadarkan Chanyeol yang sepertinya sedari tadi melamun.

"Aniya.. aku hanya kenyang saja,"

"Nanti kau bisa sakit Yeol.."

"Gwenchana Baek.. aku akan baik-baik saja, Baek, Lu aku duluan ya." Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang makan dengan kepala tertunduk.

Luhan menghela napas, "Aku tahu dia pasti tak nyaman.."

"Benar.." Ujar Baekhyun menyetujui, "Murid-murid bermulut bebek itu terus saja membicarakannya seakan tak melihat Chanyeol ada disini, cih.. membuatku ingin memuntahkan semua makananku lagi saja,"

"Eo.. kau menyukainya?" Luhan bertanya sambil terkekeh.

"Menyukai? Maksudmu?"

"Chanyeol.. kau menyukainya?"

Gadis bermata sipit itu mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah.. aku tak mau memikirkan itu,"

"Kau tak mengatakan padanya?"

"Untuk apa? Dia menyukai Kyungsoo.."

 _Uhukk_

Luhan tersedak bubble tea nya sendiri lalu memukul-mukul dadanya dibantu air putih yang diberikan Baekhyun, kemudian menatap Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Kau yakin? Maksudku.. aku tahu mereka cukup dekat karena sama-sama mempunyai otak emas tapi kalau masalah itu aku tak yakin.."

Baekhyun menumpukan tangannya ke meja lalu menaruh kepalanya disana sambil menghela napas putus asa, "Aku juga tak mau mempercayainya.. tapi bagaimana..?"

"Bersabarlah, aku yakin Chanyeol tak menyukai Kyungsoo." Luhan memberikan senyum menenangkannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Gomawo."

"Bukan masalah."

"Kau tahu..? Dulu aku sempat membencimu, tapi setelah mengenalmu sekarang kau ternyata sangat baik.. kenapa kau tak bergaul dengan yang lain dan malah menyendiri? Kau orang yang menyenangkan," Aku Baekhyun.

"Arra.." Luhan menggeleng, "Tapi aku trauma mempunyai sahabat."

"Wae?"

"Hanya kenangan buruk dimasa lalu." Jawab Luhan singkat.

Baekhyun hanya ikut tersenyum, jawaban Luhan mengatakan padanya secara tidak langsung kalau gadis itu tidak atau lebih tepatnya belum mau menceritakan permasalahannya pada dirinya tapi ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia akan mencoba menghilangkan trauma Luhan.

* * *

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya lesu, ia mengerjapkan mata nya beberapa kali sebelum kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, entah sadar atau tidak tadi dia ternyata tertidur.

"Kyung.."

Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar suara Baekhyun, ia berbalik dan menemukan wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat khawatir, "Gwenchanayo?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum menenangkan, "Hanya sedikit lelah."

"Jangan belajar terlalu keras Kyung.." Baekhyun menepuk bahunya, "Nikmati saja.."

"Terima kasih.. ngomong-ngomong mana Chanyeol dan Luhan?"

"Oh, Luhan tadi baru saja pulang ke rumahnya, ia ditelepon ibunya karena ayahnya sedang sakit." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Lalu Chanyeol?" Tanya Kyungsoo karena tak melihat kehadiran pria tinggi itu.

Baekhyun menghela napas, "Entahlah, dia pergi begitu saja dari kantin.. Kyung, apa masalahnya terlalu berat ya?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, "Molla.. setiap orang menghadapi masalahnya dengan sikap yang berbeda-beda Baek." Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum pada Baekhyun, "Chanyeol bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya, kau.. jangan khawatir Baek," Kyungsoo mengulum senyumnya membuat Baekhyun juga ikut balas tersenyum.

 _SREKK_

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan masuklah Jongwoon ke dalam kelas yang seketika sepi itu, ia menaruh bukunya dan menatap keseluruh murid di kelas dengan matanya.

"Ini pertama kali aku masuk dikelas ini." Ujar Jongwoon membuka suaranya, "Dan aku tak suka dengan murid yang tertidur dikelasku." Jongwoon melirik Jongin, Sehun, dan Hoseok bergantian.

"Aku juga tak suka.. ada yang mengerjakan PR di sekolah." Kali ini ia melirik Taehyung, Hanbin, Junhoe, Yoojin, juga Minju.

"Jadi.. siswa-siswa yang merasa seperti itu, boleh keluar dari kelasku dan tidak usah kembali kedalam kelasku sampai kau merubah perilakumu itu," Jongwoon memukul meja satu kali, "Keluar sekarang!"

Jongin, Sehun, juga Taehyung berjalan keluar kelas dengan santai lalu diikuti Yoojin, Jimin dan Hanbin.

"Ya, kenapa Jimin keluar?" Bisik Seokjin pada Namjoon.

"Aku juga tak suka ada yang berbisik-bisik dikelasku." Mata Jongwoon langsung menatap kearah Seokjin yang membuat murid itu menelan ludahnya takut.

"Sudah? Hanya enam orang? Baiklah.." Jongwoon menatap muridnya yang tersisa lalu mengangguk, "Buka halaman dua puluh delapan.. Lee Suji kau yang baca."

Diluar kelas ternyata Yuri diam-diam memperhatikan murid-muridnya yang memperhatikan semua yang dikatakan Jongwoon, Yuri tersenyum miris.. sepertinya memang lebih baik ia menyerahkan murid-muridnya pada Jongwoon.

* * *

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sooyeon pada Yuri.

"Surat pengunduran diri." Jawab Yuri.

Sooyeon mengambil surat itu, "Oh.. jadi kau yang kalah?" Sooyeon terkekeh, "Kupikir ini akan seru.. ternyata kau lah yang menyerah,"

"Maksud kepala sekolah?"

Sooyeon menyimpan surat itu di laci mejanya lalu mengangguk, "Iya, ini permainan yang menarik.. kupikir kau akan berjuang sampai akhir tapi ternyata kau adalah pemain yang kalah pertama."

"Kepala sekolah mengira ini permainan?" Yuri berucap tak percaya.

Sooyeon mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya, "Iya.. ini permainan yang menarik,"

Yuri menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku akan berhenti hari senin depan, tepat dihari ketujuh.. aku harap kepala sekolah bisa memberiku ijin."

"Aku selalu memberi ijin pada guru-guru yang ingin keluar." Sooyeon mengangkat bahu, "Membujuknya untuk tinggal hanya buang-buang waktu."

Yuri menggeram dalam hati, betapa sombongnya kepala sekolah Jung ini, "Baiklah, aku permisi." Yuri menundukkan kepalanya lalu keluar berpapasan dengan Soojung yang baru akan masuk, ia menundukkan kepalanya sebentar pada Yuri lalu duduk di hadapan Sooyeon.

"Eomma.."

Sooyeon melihat jam dinding di ruangannya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga sore, "Kau masih disekolah? Bukankah kau pulang jam dua?"

Soojung mengangguk, "Memang.. aku baru selesai piket." Soojung menatap ibunya serius, "Eomma, kudengar kau ingin menggantikan Kwon ssaem kan, tapi siswa kelas empat tidak mau eomma.. bis-"

"Aniya Soojung-ah.." Sela Sooyeon, "Aku tak bisa, kau tahu kan Nyonya Park..?"

"Eomma bisa bernegosiasi dan mendiskusikan bagaimana kalau kelas empat punya dua wali kelas bukan?"

"Terlambat Soojung-ah.." Sooyeon mengeluarkan surat pengunduran diri Yuri dari dalam laci, "Kwon songsaenim sudah memberikan ini padaku."

Soojung menghela napasnya, "Kau bisa menganggapnya tak pernah memberikannya!"

"Dan memohon padanya untuk tinggal?" Sooyeon berdencih, "Heol.. buang-buang waktu!"

"Tidak perlu memohon karena aku yakin Kwon ssaem sebenarnya masih mau menjadi wali kelas empat." Ujar Soojung meyakinkan.

"Kau mau sekolah ini ditutup karena kehilangan donatur paling besar kita?" Tanya Sooyeon sarkatis.

"Kalau begitu kita ambil jalan tengah saja eomma! Dua wali kelas.. itu bukan ide buruk!"

"Oh Tuhan.. kau membuatku pusing!" Pekik Sooyeon sambil memijit dahinya.

"Bukan aku tapi Nyonya Park!" Sahut Soojung.

"Siapapun itu aku tak perduli.." Balas Sooyeon, Soojung mengerucutkan bibirnya tak suka.

* * *

Kyungsoo tengah duduk di halte bus sendirian dengan earphone yang terpasang dikedua telinganya, ia memejamkan matanya menikmati lagu yang ia dengarkan sampai tak menyadari sudah ada orang lain yang duduk disampingnya, orang itu hanya diam memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang sangat cantik apalagi saat ada angin yang menerbangkan beberapa helaian rambutnya, itu sungguh membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat.

Orang itu sudah melihat bus yang akan mendekat namun tetap diam saja tak memberi tahu Kyungsoo yang masih asik dengan lagunya sampai akhirnya bus itu berhenti barulah Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan terkejut setengah mati melihat Jongin sudah duduk disampingnya dengan senyum manis.

"Kutemani kau pulang.."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku ada part time di kedai ramen."

"Jangan bohong.." Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo, membawanya masuk ke dalam bus tanpa memperdulikan protesan yang keluar dari bibir berbentuk hati Kyungsoo lalu mendudukkan nya dikursi paling belakang, "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kapan jadwalmu part time?"

"Pergilah Jongin.." Ujar Kyungsoo memohon.

Jongin menarik halus dagu Kyungsoo agar bisa menatap mata bulatnya, "Katakan.."

"Apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Katakan apa yang mengganggumu Soo?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas lalu menjauhkan tangan Jongin dari dagunya, "Tidak ada.."

"Kenapa kau tak mau cerita padaku?" Tanya Jongin frustasi.

"Kau siapa ku sampai aku harus bercerita padamu?" Kyungsoo sedikit meninggikan suaranya karena kesal.

"Aku Jongin, orang yang mencintaimu!" Balas Jongin.

"Lihat.. disaat seperti ini bahkan kau masih menggodaku." Dengus Kyungsoo.

"Siapa yang menggoda? Aku serius Do Kyungsoo, aku selalu mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu, menyayangimu, bahkan mencintaimu tapi kau selalu menghindariku setiap aku akan menyatakan perasaan ku dan memintamu menjadi kekasihku, aku muak dengan keadaan kita sekarang! Aku ingin menjadi lebih dari sekedar teman untukmu Do Kyungsoo! Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti itu?" Jelas Jongin menggebu-gebu, Jongin benar-benar muak sekarang ia sudah sering mengatakan berbagai hal untuk meyakinkan Kyungsoo akan perasaannya tapi perempuan itu justru menolak dan sekarang perempuan itu menolak bercerita hanya karena status?

Kyungsoo membuang napasnya menghadap ke jendela, "Lupakan saja."

"Aku marah padamu Soo." Gumam Jongin, terselip rasa khawatir di dalam diri Kyungsoo takut kalau ternyata Jongin memang akan marah padanya.

"Aku akan bertanya satu kali lagi, kalau kau tak menjawab aku akan turun di halte depan." Jongin menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, "Baiklah.. apa yang mengganggumu? Kau tahu kan kau selalu bisa bercerita padaku?"

"Perusahaan appa dalam krisis.." Sahut Kyungsoo, "Puas?"

Jongin terdiam beberapa detik, cukup shock mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo barusan, krisis? Bagaimana bisa..?

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membantu mereka, aku merasa menjadi anak yang buruk.. aku gagal dalam ujian bahasa tadi dan aku merasa semakin buruk! A-aku merasa tak bergu-"

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukkannya, mengelus rambut hitam Kyungsoo lembut, "Stt.." Jongin mengelus rambut Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkannya, "Kau tidak buruk.. kau pintar dan aku yakin kau tidak gagal tadi, pasti hanya ada beberapa kesalahan.. kau percaya padaku kan?" Bisik Jongin diangguki oleh Kyungsoo yang sudah sejak kapan menangis terisak didadanya.

"Aku takut.." Lirih Kyungsoo.

"Aniya.. tidak akan ada apa-apa.. semua akan baik-baik saja.." Jongin merasakan dadanya nyeri mendengar isakkan Kyungsoo yang keluar dari bibir berbentuk hatinya, sungguh.. melihat Kyungsoo menangis sangat menyakitkan untuknya..

Jongin melonggarkan pelukkannya lalu merangkum wajah bulat Kyungsoo yang basah, "Apa kau mau menemaniku latihan basket lagi? Sudah lama kan kau tidak pernah menemaniku."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Eo.."

"Uljima.." Jongin menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya, "Uljima Soo.. aku tak tahan melihatmu menangis.."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan isakkan yang siap keluar kapan saja jika ia tidak menggigit bibir bawahnya, Jongin mengelus bibir bawah Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk tidak menggigit bibir bawahnya..

"Jangan sakiti bibirmu Soo.. nanti luka.."

"Ta-tapi.. hiks.."

Jongin kembali memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, "Hah.. aku tak bisa melihatmu begini Kyungsoo.."

"Mianhae.."

Jongin menggeleng, "Gwenchana.." Ia melihat halte sudah dekat, Jongin mengelus rambut Kyungsoo sebelum melepaskan pelukkannya dan menggandeng tangannya untuk membawanya ke depan dan turun dihalte.

"Mau kugendong tidak?" Tawar Jongin setengah bercanda karena ia berbicara sambil tertawa pelan.

Kyungsoo ikut tertawa pelan, "Aku tidak lumpuh Jongin.."

"Tapi kau sedang bersedih.. aku takut kau jatuh karena matamu terhalang air mata.."

Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin, "Kau tahu aku tidak.."

"Arra.." Jongin merangkul Kyungsoo kemudian mengacak rambut Kyungsoo gemas, "Aku tidak mau lagi kau menangis."

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku sudah menahannya.. tapi kau malah memaksaku untuk bercerita." Gadis itu memukul dada Jongin kesal, "Kau jahat!"

"Aku tahu, aku memang jahat.."

Kyungsoo menyadari perubahan wajah Jongin membuat Kyungsoo sedikit menyesali perkataannya dan memeluk Jongin tiba-tiba sehingga mereka berhenti berjalan..

"Kau memang jahat.." Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Tapi, aku menyukainya."

"Ne?" Jongin menundukkan kepalanya tak percaya.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, mengangkat kepalanya menatap mata Jongin lurus, "Aku menyukainya."

"Kau menyukai.. ku?" Tanya Jongin.

"Kenapa? Kalau aku tidak menyukaimu kan aku tidak mau menjadi temanmu."

"Eh?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap lucu, "Memangnya kau mengartikannya bagaimana?"

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Entahlah.." Pria itu mencubit hidung Kyungsoo, "Kau menyebalkan."

Kyungsoo hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dalam hati ia berkata..

 _"Bukan hanya sebagai teman Jongin.. tapi.. sebagai seorang pria.. aku menyukaimu sebagai pria.."_

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Haiiiii~~**

 **Akhirnyaaaa apdet ff ini setelah udh sekian lama menjamur di laptop, gatau sih ada yg masih inget apa engga sm ff inii Cuma pengen lanjutin ff ini aja**

 **Btw" pd msh bingung kah sm jalan ceritanya? Klo msh bingung yok blh PM aku nanti dijelasin sejelas"ny ampe ngerti hahaha**

 **Makasih buat review fav dan follow sm chapter kmrn dann semoga di chapter ini reviewny bisa tembus 30 review ya hehe..**

 **Oke bye" semuaaa**

 **Annyeonggg!~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hai semua**

 **Aku disini buat kasih tau kalian tentang kelanjutan FF love me right ini.**

 **So.. disini aku mau minta maaf pertama-tama karena udh ngegantung FF ini lama banget dari bulan Januari..? Ya kan, nah aku sebenernya pengen banget lanjutin FF ini lagi bahkan aku udh buat kelanjutannya sampai Chapter 11 tapi file nya aku hapus karena aku ceroboh**

 **Aku mau ketik ulang, tapi aku ngerasa ga sreg lagi gara" aku agak kurang enak ada Soojung dan Sooyeon di FF ini. Okelah kalian anggap aku berlebihan atau ga profesional aku minta maaf karena aku emang gabisa lanjutin kalau aku ga sreg sm tokohnya. Jadi aku mau kasih kalian dua pilihan untuk kelanjutan FF ini**

 **FF ini aku re-publish dengan beberapa perombakan.**

 **FF ini aku discontinued dan aku delete**

 **Semua nya terserah kalian kok, gapapa kalau kalian pilih yg kedua karena emg itu pilihan kalian dan aku menghargai itu semua. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena udh ngecewain kalian semua dan gabisa jadi author yang baik buat kalian.**

 **Aku tunggu pilihan kalian ya?**

 **Thank You**

 ***bow***


End file.
